Sound Of Silence
by Deese-Rouge-Cheveux
Summary: COMPLETE Draco and Hermione get stuck in one of Hogwarts' mysterious corridors. After finding an entrancing portrait and reading some foreign words,the two enemies are hurtled into another time. Join us in the 1600's and in a foreign land. RR!
1. Prologue

Sound of Silence  
  
Prologue  
  
Mary Ella Walcott stood before the blank white canvas, staring at it for a moment. She knew that it was now or never. On this simple piece of papyrus and wood, Mary Ella would have to make it perfect. She took out her brush and thin, long wooden stick and sat on a stool pondering how she would start. She waved the piece of wood and instantly the surface stood whiter, brighter, and smoother.   
  
"Rua." she whispered beneath her breath, and color shot out of the maple cylinder onto a pallet. She began to dab at the colors, mixing and matching... soon spreading an image across the canvas.   
  
Hours passed, and soon the gentle rays of dawn turned into the glorious rays of sunset. Mary Ella put down her brush, and stood back. She was covered in paint and her eyes crinkled in delight.   
  
"Fine," she breathed, looking at the portrait with an artist's love and pride. Mary Ella turned the dried painting over and on the back wrote the words, 'IN DUE TIME'. She stood back and took out her wand.   
  
"MARY ELLA!?" a boy shouted from outside the small wooden cottage. "Mary Ella?! They's a coming to get you! MARY ELLA!?!"   
  
Mary Ella looked out to see the blue-grey sky lighting up by a few dismal stars. She saw the crescent moon hanging low, Jupiter shining brightly beneath it, and an ethereal glow at the horizon.   
  
The boy, Joseph Snickel, burst through the wooden door, scattering the hay beneath his feet. The cottage was pretty small. It had one room: a bed covered in a handmade quilt in a corner, a kitchenette, and a rocking chair, not to mention countless canvases.   
  
"Mary Ella, they be a coming!" Joseph, who was an Irish lad with straw-like hair, shouted. He grabbed Mary Ella Walcott and rattled her by the shoulders. "You hear me, Mary Ella? You gots to go!"   
  
Mary Ella simply grinned. "How many of 'em this time?"   
  
"I say 'bout twenty men." Joseph reported as Mary Ella waltzed around, clearing off her pallet and organizing the canvases, which were mostly charcoal sketches and incomplete.  
  
"Are they armed?" Mary Ella asked, heart beat racing and adrenaline rising.  
  
"Fire, pokers, and hoes and ploughs and such." Joseph said, looking out the window through the lush gardens on the residence. He squinted to the horizon, looking as a group of men dotted their way toward the lone house.   
  
"How long do I have?" Mary Ella questioned, as she hastily swept the hay to the sides of the house, revealing a sturdy mud floor. While Joseph calculated, she brought a bowl of water from the kitchenette and cleansed her face of paint and dirt.   
  
"Fifteen minutes at a' most." Joseph said, straightening his off-white shirt.   
  
"I see." Mary Ella looked on as she took off her paint-splattered smock. "You best be leaving then, Jo. I won't be seeing you around."   
  
Joseph looked at Mary Ella Walcott, the lady whom acquired a certain kind of respect from his friends, the lady whom mysteriously bought the lonesome cottage and brought it gardens and care. He shook his head. "Mary Ella, no ways can 'em ruffers make you leave. You've taught us so much!"   
  
"Joseph, you must leave. Go now. And whoever said I was gonna be leaving?!" Mary Ella shouted. Her face was worn with determination and appeared old before its time. "Now get!"   
  
Joseph looked down, but ran out the back door to go and tell his comrades about the last of Miss Mary Ella Walcott.   
  
Mary Ella took out the glossy piece of maple wood once more and under her breath, muttered, "Cuir Saoil." She pointed the piece of wood at the back of her latest, complete portrait. She then flicked her wrist and the portrait all together disappeared!   
  
"And now for the townsmen." she said with a patient tone inlaid with amusement. Mary Ella pulled aside the meager, half moth-eaten curtains from the opening that was supposed to be a window. They were close now.   
  
She stepped outside into the many flowers. "How be you today, friends?" She shouted to the townsmen that had just arrived at the picket fence of her lot surroundings.   
  
"You! You have been summoned and convicted of witchery!" A portly man with brown hair shouted. The crowd chanted, as expected and predicted, "A WITCH! A WITCH!"   
  
"What say you, are you guilty of witchcraft, of which you are suspected, or not?**" An elderly man shouted above the chattering.   
  
"Why would I do such a thing? I am a human being, O'Flattery!" Mary Ella shouted back. "Do what you may, the year is only 1602, and I am not to corrupt you anymore."  
  
The riotous crowd was now chanting 'A WITCH' over and over again. Mary Ella shook her head and watched as they threw the fire at the fence and gardens, one man throwing a lit torch so far that it landed before the door of her cottage.   
  
"Aye, you be wishing you didn't do that some day!" she yelled, dodging the fiery stick and running inside. There were more shouts, and soon the cottage was set afire. Mary Ella was huddled inside, grabbing her quilt and heading for shelter.   
  
The roof caved in, beam by beam. Mary Ella screamed, grabbing her rucksack and the last quilt. She headed under her small bed, pulling up on a small string. The string lifted the dirt off the ground and revealed a small metal ring. She picked up the ring in her hands and lifted with her might. A small trap door pulled up.  
  
Gathering her things, Mary Ella Walcott threw them into the shadowed passageway, before jumping down herself. She shut the muddied door above her and looked around. She found herself in a barren corridor, made out of nothing but stone. Offering very little light, torches glowed ominously. Shaking her head, Mary Ella ran along the winding catacomb, her feet carrying her only so far.  
  
Finally, the woman collapsed from the inhalation of smoke. But where she stopped, she did not know. But a door rattled and light came pouring in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Grandmother, please, tell me!" a girl shouted to a sickly looking lady who sat in a small bed near a window. Rasping came from the mouth of the old lady. "Grandmother! Tell me!"  
  
"Once," rasped the old lady, "Once, long ago, there was a treacherous disease. It killed all."  
  
"Yes, Grandmother?" The girl eagerly awaited more.  
  
"Blast it!" the old lady cried, coughing once more. "Take this down. Record it with your wand."  
  
"Yes, Grandmother," the girl said, taking out a foreign object and whispering a few muffled words. "Grandmother, you were saying?"  
  
"I will tell you something very important, something to record word for word and pass down each generation. Something to be kept in a book in some museum." began the withered, decrepit lady. "Now, I will start with the general meeting. You see a person, and you may not notice them just yet, but they are there deep in the back of your mind...."  
  
~*~  
  
In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was a book. A book that no pair of eyes had set there mark upon. A book so thin, it ought not to have more than three pages in it.   
  
But in this book were the wisest words ever recorded in history. The words spoke only of a trail, or a pathway. This pathway had twists and turns and branched out in several different directions. This little trail was worn down and traveled by only a choice two, only those who dared and left their souls out for the taking. The trail was ancient, and followed through the toughest of times. The trail was only found when least expected; only found when the traveler was in desperate situations. The trail was a trail found by two. The pathway was one found in the least likely of places. The pathway was meant for two saviors of our day.  
  
"You see a person, and you may not notice them just yet, but they are there deep in the back of your mind. It is called acquaintance. A subtle wave or nod of the head. One person is recognized, the other smiles.   
  
"Attraction. Slowly the person worms their way into your soul. They have that little way of making you smile or that small habit that makes you laugh in amusement. The acquaintance is more than a friend now, at least in your mind. You notice how you always want to be with that person, you find yourself comparing others to that one person often. That person has ways only you wish to follow.  
  
"Next comes lust. The want. The need. It is self-explanatory. You wish to have that person as your own. You want to merge your souls together, melt your heart. But that person may not take heed, or that person may have the same feelings also. You hold hands, smile at each other in a knowing way... and what not.... But soon you find yourself in a different pattern.  
  
"Now you love. Now you see that love has clearly broken down the walls of your heart and has taken over. You are blinded by it, taken over by it. Love has taken its claws and dug into your heart without mercy, it has snaked its way into you and never wants to come out.  
  
"But now it is time, my dear child, to see if you accept it. Do not run, for it will follow. Do not hide, for it lurks behind you too. Acknowledgment is the last greatest step in this pathway to enlightenment. But now, the test has come. To love or to deny; to be brave or to hide. And that, my friend, is the Pathway."  
  
~*~   
  
Albus Dumbledore looked into the fire questioningly. "And you are sure?" he asked, quite uncertain himself.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster. It seems as if 'the school that once was' has taken over once more." a little head chattered, bobbing around every so often.  
  
"I see." the headmaster said, lost in concentration. He blinked his eyes twice and shook his head. "I suggest waiting to be sure. I'm almost certain nothing should have happened for a few years, ten or twenty at the most.... I honestly cannot say anything at the moment."  
  
"I understand, Professor. Thank you." the female head nodded in recognition. "I understand my father needs me... the old fool just won't die!"  
  
With that, the two people chuckled in an unspoken understanding. "Well, I must get going. See you soon, hopefully."  
  
"Yes, yes. Do stop by." Dumbledore smiled into the flickering flames. With a 'POP!' the head vanished, leaving only orange-red fury behind. Albus Dumbledore shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He consulted a strange gold name plate in front of him, his old finger glossing over the surface as he read the information carved into the gold. He stood up abruptly, heading out of his office in a hurry.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling.... Warner Bros.... not mine.... no infringement.... I'm not taking money or credit...... MLEH!  
  
Author's Note: Weee! I'm back! LOL, well, here is another story that I promise will be good! Erm, well... I hope y'all will bless me with your reviews. This is the beginning, so it's kind of vague (but aren't all prologues?), and it's a little short...   
  
Oh! Mary Walcott is a real person, except she was executed in 1692 in Massachusetts (I think, it could've been Boston) and I added Ella ('cause I originally had a different last name, but changed it when I saw the case convictions). I looked that up on some web site with preserved Salem Witch Trial documents and cases. And in Europe, the witch trials started as early as the 1400's, so I thought I'd try something after then. AND: The spells 'Rua' and 'Cuir Saoil' are Ancient Irish (Gaelic), in case you were wondering.  
  
**, that was a quote directed from the Case of Elizabeth Hubbard.  
  
Okay, thanks for reading!! ::gets on knees:: Now, *please* review!!!!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Lily 


	2. Chapter One: Tessetta Tessetta, Ireland

Chapter One: Tessetta. Tessetta, Ireland.   
  
Foo Fighters "Everlong" (AN: Best song EVER!)  
  
Hello, I've waited here for you, everlong   
  
Tonight, I throw myself into and out of the red,   
  
Out of her head she sang   
  
Come down and waste away with me, down with me   
  
Slow how, you wanted it to be,   
  
I'm over my head, out of her head she sang   
  
And I wonder when I sing along with you   
  
If everything could ever feel this real forever   
  
If anything could ever be this good again   
  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you   
  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when   
  
She sang   
  
Breathe out, so I can breathe you in, hold you in   
  
And now, I know you've always been out of your head,   
  
Out of my head I sang   
  
And I wonder when I sing along with you   
  
If everything could ever feel this real forever   
  
If anything could ever be this good again   
  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you   
  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say   
  
When she sang   
  
And I wonder if everything could ever feel this real forever   
  
If anything could ever be this good again   
  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you   
  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
  
~*~  
  
Gryffindor Head Girl Hermione Granger sat beside a wide window in the dusty library. It was September fourth, the first Saturday of her Hogwarts seventh year. She sat up straight, nose buried in an old tome.   
  
Hermione placed the book down, having finished her very first, non-school related, leisure novel of the year. Smiling, she gathered her things together, getting ready to leave. Hermione paused, as she noticed a very thin, decrepit book lying on the floor beneath her small reading desk. Curious, Hermione picked it up and opened it.  
  
The writing was very curvcious and hard to decipher. She began to read the first words. She quickly skimmed the page and stopped at the final words: In Due Time. Reaching to turn the page and finding that this was the only page in the small book, Hermione frowned. She placed the book on top of the tome she had just finished.  
  
Hermione looked out the window to see a cloudy twilight sky. She picked up her saddlebag and reached down for the two books. Absentmindedly, she strolled up to the large oak desk Madam Pince had situated herself at.   
  
"Hermione Granger: '100 Ways to Domesticate the Snooting Marguffle'." Madam Pince recited in her stern manner. "Returning the book already?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione smiled kindly. "Oh! And this small booklet I found on the floor...?" Hermione trailed off, noticing the book had mysteriously disappeared.   
  
"Pardon me, Miss Granger?" Madam Pince inquired, readjusting her spectacles and taking the large text from Hermione's arms. "This is the only book out in the entire library, believe it or not! It's so early in the school year..."  
  
"Oh, never mind, then." Hermione mumbled, heading out of the library. Frowning in confusion, the girl with bushy brown hair walked on. If she wanted to make dinner on time, she would have to keep up a brisk walk--almost a run-- the whole way down to the Great Hall.   
  
Hermione began to descend a staircase, deep in thoughts of her first few days back at the impressive school. When she had gotten the owl declaring her as Head Girl, she had nearly fainted from excitement! Her parents had been so proud of her that they had all gone out for a special congratulatory dinner at Hermione's favorite restaurant. And then... Well, she was quite upset to find that Ron had not made Head Boy, but still... Justin Finch-Fletchley was an intelligent and kind boy just the same.   
  
Her thoughts drifted to her first day as Hermione hopped a trick step and onto another staircase. Harry and Ron were there, happy as can be. It was a wonderful day overall. Hermione was content with being back at Hogwarts, not for the fact of seeing friends again, but for the very studies she would acquire. Witchcraft and wizardry was an expansive world in which the studies and careers were endless!   
  
Suddenly the ground lurched, bringing Hermione out of her reverie. The marble balustrade was cold to Hermione's touch as she grasped it to keep balance. As the stairway repositioned itself, Hermione looked around, not quite sure which area the stairway would relocate her to. The stairs rustily stopped.   
  
Hermione looked at the corridor it lead up to, dimly lit and cold and dreary. Trying to decide what to do, Hermione found that it was either this hallway or the dungeons (although both, in her opinion, were dark and scary).   
  
Hermione stepped off the marble stone steps. A noise churned, and she spun around to find the stairs moving once more, leaving her stranded in the dark corridor. "Damn!" she whispered, her voice echoing in the dark hallway.  
  
"Oh, I thought Miss Perfect Head Girl would *never* use expletives!" a familiar sneer echoed back, as Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows to the right. Hermione thought it looked like he was a slimy rat crawling out of the darkness and winced inwardly.   
  
"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" retorted Hermione haughtily.   
  
"I got stuck just like you, Mudblood." Draco's voice was so cold that it sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Hermione scowled and began to walk down the dark corridor. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"  
  
"*I* was about to go and find a way out of this hellhole." Hermione snarled back, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Oh really? Well you had better not be thinking of leaving me here to rot while you flounce about with your two boyfriends Potty and Weasel." Draco shouted, his footsteps noisily echoing off the stonewalls as he ran to catch up to Hermione.  
  
With a sigh, Hermione rolled her eyes at the platinum blonde and let those brown eyes adjust to the dim lighting. "There must be another way out... a passageway or another stairwell..." she whispered, examining her surroundings as they walked on.   
  
Draco just glared at her and seethed in silence. This corridor was such a desolate one that there weren't even tapestries or portraits on the walls, just an occasional dimly glowing torch. The hallway twisted and turned, before straightening in its path once more. Hermione and Draco were both getting very antsy and tired of this walkway, when suddenly Draco filled with glee.   
  
"Great! Light at last, finally *I* can get out of here and leave *you*." Draco said with an air of superiority. Hermione gasped and Draco looked at her like she was nutters. "Wha--?"  
  
Draco stopped as Hermione pointed ahead of them. They had finally come upon an ending to this tunnel-like corridor. Torches brilliantly glowed on either side of an ominous copper or brass, (Hermione couldn't tell), frame. Before the two Hogwarts students stood was a breathtaking, still portrait.   
  
Hermione and Draco soundlessly walked up to the magnificent painting to get a better look at it. Inside the frame was a portrait of a beautiful woman. The lass had long, wavy, Weasley-red hair with gold highlights and white porcelain skin. She had a small, almost button nose and beautiful arching eyebrows. Her lips were particularly small and slightly upturned. The lady's milky white neck came down to a stop at a light blue dress line before the portrait ended. But, the thing that stood out most about the painting was a pair of shocking, brilliant violet eyes staring out to the distant horizon of the corridor.   
  
"Hey, there's an inscription on this name plate..." Draco's voice was small and meager, as he too had been taken away by the portrait's elegance. Together, in slow motion, the two looked down at the gold plaque in which a description was inscribed.   
  
"Lady Annwyn..." Hermione breathed out the title of the painting.   
  
"What language is this in...?" Draco whispered as his manicured fingers traced the inscription. "Arais gach chéad...?" he read.   
  
"...bliana dhul, murarad Tessetta." Hermione continued where Draco left off.  
  
"And staon ó aon bheart toitíní Darkness." Draco finished the passage, feeling uncharacteristically lost and confused.   
  
"What...?" Hermione whispered, ignoring the close proximity she and her enemy were in while bent over reading.   
  
Abruptly, a strong cold wind began to blow around them. Hermione straightened and looked wildly around for the source, as did Draco. The torches burnt out with the wind and a silver-ish glow was coming from somewhere. Hermione looked up to find where the light came from and immediately shrieked, pointing at none other than the portrait.   
  
The violet eyes of the beautiful Lady Annwyn were shining in purple and silver lasers of light.   
  
The wind stopped just as abruptly as it began, as did the eerie violet-silver glow issuing from Lady Annwyn's eyes. Hermione stared as best she could at Draco, horror-struck and scared.   
  
"I would not have read that if I were you," an Irish accented voice came from the painting. Draco and Hermione looked at the once still portrait in fear, as its facial expression changed from a tranquil distant look into one of an evil smirk. It, Lady Annwyn, began to laugh, like a stream of music coming from her too-small lips.   
  
Darkness conquered the two's senses as they felt themselves tumbling in what felt like eternity.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione hit solid ground and felt the air taken away from her. She swore silently and tried to right herself. It seemed as if she *still* couldn't breath and that her ribs must have broken in whatever she had just been doing. Blackness was still hovering in the corners of her mind, and she couldn't seem to remember what she had just done to make her feel so out of breath and in pain. 'Garrrrrr!' was all her mind was able to come up with at the moment. As for what her position was, she new that somehow her arm was twisted behind her back and that one leg was flung in the air, and her robes were scattered about. Her mind next told her that her robes must have gotten a lot heavier, because they were weighing down a lot more than they should. Finally, before actually tried to do anything to help the situation she was in, Hermione found that a large weight was on her head and upper collarbone area.   
  
"Gerrroffme!!" she shrieked, finding that the weight wouldn't allow her eyes to open.   
  
"Ow! You nearly bit the family jewels off, Granger!!" Hermione heard a muffled shout and yelp. Her mind suddenly screamed, 'MALFOY!' and red alert lights flared off inside her eyelids. A slight weight lifted off of her head and she opened her brown eyes to see a laughable sight, and Hermione really would have laughed, if not for the fact that air had yet to enter her lungs (save a few tiny breaths). Malfoy... In tight knee socks and a frilly shirt!   
  
"What do you think your laughing at?" Draco asked, standing above the brunette and surveying her in an inappropriate manner.   
  
"I'm not laughing, just opening my mouth and trying to breathe... And what are *you* looking at?!" she tried to shout, but only rasped.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I am looking at your interesting apparel, Granger. Did you get up this morning and say, 'I think I'll go for the Renaissance look', or did you forget that you are in the 1990's, not some book." Draco sneered, still standing over her. Hermione scowled back and tried to sit up, but fell back down to the dirt ground.   
  
Draco watched this all in slight amusement, but stopped his smirk when Hermione started to rasp out in coughs. He bent down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to a standing position. Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion and was about to ask him why he 'soiled' his hands, but suddenly she looked down at herself and was caught in wonderment.   
  
"Hey... I don't own anything like this!" she heard Draco say. She didn't reply, though, for she was still in awe about her clothing. Looking down, she found herself in an old-fashioned bodice and flowing skirt, of a mossy green color. And, if she was correct, the reason for her 'fractured' ribs and missing oxygen, she had on a tight corset too. Ignoring Draco's loud protests, Hermione investigated her apparel and came to the conclusion that the dress must be from the sixteen or seventeen hundred's.   
  
Hermione silently admonished herself for being so preoccupied as to not look around her for the surroundings. Another Hogwarts corridor, perhaps? When Hermione's eyes roamed around her, she spun around in yet another wonderment. It appeared to be late at night and they were standing in the middle of a large green field. All around them were small, softly carved hills... "Holy shyte!" she screamed as best she could (as her lung capacity was just adjusting to the tight corset).   
  
"--and I cannot understand--I never wear tights! This shirt is too feminine! I--what, Mudblood? Have you made the amazing discover that we're not in your beloved Hogwarts?" Draco snarled. "It's quite obvious, really."  
  
"B-b-but!" she stuttered. "Over there, behind you!"   
  
"What?" Draco retorted, obviously frustrated. "What now?!"  
  
"Behind you, just look, you prat." Hermione bristled, pointing behind him at a large castle made out of moss and mildew covered stones. Hermione slowly took a step closer to Draco and said, "At least we're not in the middle of nowhere, now."   
  
Draco quickly recovered his senses and began to walk toward the castle. As the two made their way closer and closer, they noticed a small picket fence surrounding the large building. Rickety, yet stable, the fence opened with a small sign that said: 'Tessetta School of the Craft'. Hermione knocked on the large oak doors in front of them, mind reeling with possibilities of what had happened (as her memory was just coming back to her). Maybe they had opened a wandless apparition ground and left Hogwarts? That *was* possible, after all, a temporary Apparition ground was like a tiny hole leading out of the disapparition wards....  
  
"G'dday, Missy, Sir. May I help you?" a small, almost crooked looking lady asked. She was short and stout, with a mop of gray hair pulled into two long braids.   
  
"Uhm. Could you tell us where this is?" Hermione asked, trying to figure out where they had apparated.  
  
"Ireland, Missy. Tessetta, Ireland, a small village is about ten miles south of here." the lady said, full Irish brogue taking over. "Is there anything else you be needing?"  
  
"What is the date?" Draco asked, putting on a charming almost-smile. Hermione gave him a look, why would he ever ask that? 'How daft can Malfoy be?' her mind snapped.  
  
"September the fourth, the year of our Lord sixteen hundred and twenty-two." the lady replied, smiling in a 'knowing' way. Draco's mouth parted slightly in almost disguised shock. Hermione felt light headed and dizzy.  
  
Draco barely reacted in time to catch Hermione's limp, falling body.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: How was that? I was going to end it where 'the darkness conquers them', but I thought that would be ridiculously short. I tried to keep it long (tell me if you reaaallly wanted it longer and I'll try to accommodate). And I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I haven't had the time to get onto the (right) computer. And next chapter will be longer if you reply and tell me that you want it that way! ; D   
  
Thanks to my reviewers!! (And sorry, but there will not be a sequel to Starlight Butterfly and Dark Dagger = ( But I just might do Narcissa Chronicles after this story if people want me to. )   
  
Thanks and review!! 


	3. Inside the Castle

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! *smiles* They make me soooooooo HAPPY! lmao. And hyper. I do appreciate all of them, and I thank the reviewers who have stuck with me since my last story... *waves* Thanks! And I may update a little slower, because I am trying to lengthen my chapters to a good, long amount of pages.

Chapter Two: Inside the Castle.

Draco stared at the lady at the door, then at Hermione, then back to the lady at the door. _What am I doing exactly?_ he thought, now that the shock had worn off. He threw Hermione away from him, and she fell on the soft muddy ground with a **_thud!_**. The lady at the door gave him a scowl and ran out to see if Hermione was all right. 

"Young man, what do you think you are doing?! Letting your girlfriend here fall like that? Shame on you!" the lady shouted as she rolled Hermione to face upward, trying to smear off the mud but only creating a bigger mess. The lady looked up at Draco. "Well? Explain yourself!"

"Look lady, she is not my girlfriend. And secondly, I don't know what you Muggles think, but Draco Malfoy will not dirty his hands to do a good deed for anyone." Draco snapped back, drawling all the while. 

"Draco Malfoy? Oh, sir! I am so sorry, I thought ye a peasant!" the lady said, standing up and looking at his hand. "May I?" 

Draco, confused yet refusing to show it, nodded. The lady continued and took up his hands, shaking them firmly. "I must introduce myself. My name be Jennifer O'Brien of Tessetta School of the Craft. I teach Transfiguration and I am to welcome you into the school immediately, Sir Draco." 

"Yes, yes. You've been expecting me?" Draco drawled, as the lady curtsied before him. 

"Why yes, Sir. I have your room ready as of just yesterday." Ms. O'Brien said quickly, standing up and pointing to the door of the large school. "Right this way. And... What shall we do with Mistress Malfoy?"

Draco took a quick glance at the unconscious girl on the ground, calculating thoughts in his head.

~*~

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she took in the dark surroundings about her. She was laid down on a mattress of down or something of the sort. Looking up, the roof was made of stones, as was the walls and such. There was a tiny slit of a window, and Hermione noticed a sky of stars out of it. Candles were on the wall, mostly all snuffed out. 

"I see we 'ave awakened, have we?" a voice carried from opposite Hermione's head. 

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, eyes focusing on a small lady carrying a lighted candle coming from a door. 

"You are in Tessetta School of the Craft, in the infirmary, Miss. You took a fall when you fainted outside the school today, and probably don't remember it all." the lady said. She kneeled down next to Hermione, and Hermione took in the nurse's long strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. "I'm Madam LaHaney, and I retire just through that wooden door over there. Now, if you need anything at all, just give me a shout and I will tend to ye right away, Miss. The corset you were wearing seemed to be a little too tight, so there shouldn't be any other problems concerning that." 

Hermione nodded mutely, a little too shocked to say anything. 

"Now, take a sip of this and you should feel just fine." Madam LaHaney said, holding out a small, wooden goblet for Hermione to take. Hermione unsteadily grasped it and pulled it to her mouth, taking a swig of the serum inside. She wrinkled her nose and sputtered.

"That tastes awful!" she gasped out. "What was it for?"

Madam LaHaney smirked as she took the goblet back. "What did ya expect, lassie, orange cider? All medicine can't be appetizing! And it was for your ribs. They took quite a bruising from that fall." she replied, stretching up to full height and walking back to her dorm. "I'll be retiring now, Missy. If you need anything, you know where I be."

Hermione nodded and laid her head back down. She sighed and looked down at her apparel now, which appeared to be a thin cotton night dress.

Hermione pulled the quilted duvet closer to her body and rolled over to her side. She sat there for a moment, then rolled back onto her back again. Suddenly she sprung up like an iron and her eyes got wide. 

_Madam Pomfrey is not named Madam LaHaney!!_ she thought as everything sunk in.

~*~

Dawn came upon the isolated school slowly, and the sun rose as slowly as it could. The green meadows that spread out for miles were peacefully covered in the silver morning dew. The castle of Tessetta School of the Craft was sitting silently, its rickety fence still standing and its gardens blooming abundantly. It was a picturesque scene in the Irish countryside. Something that one would see framed on a wall while out at an art gallery in a crowded Los Angelos or New York or London setting. But soon the small chirp of a nest of chicklettes was drowned out by the calls of teen aged children.

Draco had awoken as the sun had risen up into the sky and had watched the school awaken like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon. He stood still in his lavish chambers, watching the grounds out of a window. Yesterday he had skillfully conned the old bat Professor O'Brien into telling him everything she knew about the seventeenth century Draco Malfoy. 

_"Mister Malfoy, you do know why you're here?" she asked as they walked through the stone corridors._

_"Miss O'Brien, _I_ know why I'm here, but do tell me why _you_ think I'm here." he drawled._

The aged wench babbled on and on about their great headmistress, and in the process told Draco everything he needed to know to impersonate the late, seventeenth century Draco Malfoy. Earlier last night, the temptation to leave Granger on the ground to suffocate in her corset was very strong, but it turned out he would need her to pull off this scheme. Plus, if he ended up going back to Hogwarts in the 1990's, what explanation could he give Dumbledore and Potter and Weasley that would make them believe what had occurred in the time of the two's time leap. Surely they would think Draco had decided to murder their beloved third, which wasn't a bad idea. Well, it wasn't a bad idea, Draco concluded, if he didn't have to face the consequences of Azkaban and the vengeance that Weasel and Potty would seek. 

Draco looked at the frilly clothes his chamber-servant, (he had refused a maid), had set out for him. They were hideous, not something the likes of Draco would ever wear. He would never wear them, and need not worry about it, because Draco would be wearing his robes. _Thank you Merlin for the Wizard clothing._ he thought. 

"Joseph!!" he shouted. The middle aged man with salt and paprika hair Apparated into the room. "Get me my robes please." When Joseph didn't move, Draco got a little ticked off. "Well?" he asked smoothly.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but robes? We wear cloaks. No robes, simply cloaks around your apparel, Sir." he replied shakily.

Draco swore under his breath, but did not let his confusion show. "Oh, I'm sorry, Joseph. I simply thought... Back in the Manor it gets cold and we wear more than a little frill and cloak. But no worries, tell Headmistress that I will be down to breakfast shortly." he drawled.

"Yessir." he bowed and Appararted to the Great Hall. Draco had also learned that if you could take Hogwarts, cover the outer walls in mold, and put it in Ireland, then Tessetta would be its match. The school was for young witches and wizards of the age of eleven to seventeen, and Tessetta had all of the subjects that Hogwarts had, and then some. There was a subject called Celtic Mythology and another called Magical Medicine, (although Magical Medicine was only allowed to fifth through seventh years). 

Draco shook himself from his reverie and reminded himself that the headmistress was awaiting his arrival. He also told himself that Granger was probably making a complete fool of herself and that she was probably ruining the whole scam that Draco was working so hard to keep. 

Sighing, he looked at the knee high tights and the ruffly pants and silk shirt. "Damn Renaissance era..." he muttered as he slowly took off his knee length night shirt. 

~*~

Hermione woke up to the sound of a little girl's sobbing. Eyes fluttering open, she decided to see what was the matter. As she rolled over to catch a glimpse of the commotion, she noticed that Madam LaHaney had put some curtains around her bed to ensure Hermione's privacy. Hermione picked herself up and yanked the curtains away to see a little girl no more than twelve crying on the edge of a cot two down from Hermione's. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked, startling the girl who did not see her. 

"They-- they are at it-- again!" she explained in between sobs. 

Before Hermione could question anymore Madam LaHaney appeared at the doorway with a goblet. When the old witch saw Hermione, she put a finger to her lips to silence a very confused Hermione. "Here you are, dearie. Drink this up and you'll notice the boils going away in no time," the nurse said with a motherly smile.

Hermione watched the scene as the girl took a hesitant gulp of the serum. A moment later, she stared at the potion and murmured to herself, "Tastes like orange cider..." 

"Ah, Mistress, you had best get dressed quickly. No time to dilly dally, the headmistress is expecting you for breakfast all well." Madam LaHaney smiled brightly. "We've gathered your chambermaids, two. Their names are Michelle and Brianna, just give a shout and they'll Apparate to your assistance. Michelle! Brianna!" 

Two witches promptly Apparated into the room, with clothes in their arms. 

~

Hermione stood useless behind a dressing screen as her two chambermaids readied the dress, corset, and undergarments for her. Hermione hardly needed assistance in the undergarments part of dressing, but the two would not hear of her doing it on her own.

"You're a lady of importance, Miss. Arms above your head, we've got to get those pajamas off of you." a curly brown head said. Hermione assumed it was Michelle, the witch was hardly five feet tall. Reluctantly, Hermione rose her arms with a sullen face. 

"Ah, Mistress, you are quite healthy." the other, Brianna, stated. Hermione stood there, feeling quite violated and embarrassed. 

"Erm... Thanks." she muttered.

Brianna, a blonde with a pudgy face, pulled the poofy undergarments up and around Hermione's waist. "Arms up!" Michelle ordered. 

Hermione strongly wanted to protest, but did so as an undershirt was soon placed on her. 

"Hermione?!" Madam LaHaney shouted from the other side of the dressing screen. "You'd better get a move on, dear. You are expected to arrive for breakfast soon."

Hermione gasped out an 'okay', as the two chambermaids yanked harder on the strings of the puny looking pink corset. _It should be black or blood colored... It's evil!_ she thought with another gasp. 

"Not too tight on the corset, ladies!" Madam LaHaney called. "As soon as those ribs heal properly you can tighten to the proper thinness!" 

"Aye," called back Michelle as Hermione felt the strings tie together in the back. Brianna appeared in front of Hermione, with large metal hoops. 

"A hoop skirt?" Hermione mumbled a bit helplessly as she lifted a leg and stepped into it. 

"Of course. You _are_ a lady of importance, Missy." Michelle called, tightening the hoop skirt behind Hermione. "Now for the sesame seeds on the bread!" she said, as the two chambermaids brought up the dress.

"I am not wearing _that_." Hermione said, detested. 

"Of course ye are!" Brianna said in disbelief. 

"What do you think you'd wear? A boy's trousers?" Michelle added, with a scoff. 

"I _refuse_ to wear that!" Hermione shouted. 

"You _will_ wear that, dearie!" Madam LaHaney called through the screen again. 

"You will _never_ see me in that!" she insisted.

~*~

Draco entered the Great Hall and plastered a smile on his face, otherwise he'd be glaring darkly at any and all living creatures. He had asked Joseph for a shirt of less frill, and Joseph complied with a shirt with a frill at the front collar. Draco had also asked to have floor length pants, but Joseph said that it was the style for men of his wealth to wear trousers to his knee area and white knee socks. 

Draco composed himself with a deep breath and counted to ten. Looking up to the Head Table, Draco almost doubled over in laughter and new found glee. But, being Draco Malfoy, he quickly swallowed his mirth and let out a smirk as he sauntered up to the Staff Table. 

He took a seat beside Hermione and nearly peed his knee length trousers. "I love that look on you," he muttered so she would hear him only. 

"Oh shut up!" Hermione snapped back. She pouted and then crossed her arms over her chest. Draco nearly burst out laughing, but knew how to hide his emotions. Hermione was sitting before him wearing a bright pink dress, with little roses on the shoulders and a lavish bow around the elbows to end her half sleeves. The skirt was in no other words, enormous. The skirt also had pattern around the hem of roses and flowers. The bodice was the flat kind, and Draco suspected that it was the type that had whale bone lining it to keep it stiff. It was a very low cut, square styled bodice and he couldn't help but take a look. Draco next looked up to see Hermione's hair piled atop her head in ringlettes completely tamed, with a little flat circular pink hat that looked like a lily pad, pulling the look together. 

"I am serious, my sweet, the look ravishes you." he said a little louder. 

"It's bad enough when you can look down your own shirt." she retorted haughtily, as she looked around to see if the Headmistress had arrived. "Wait a second, 'my sweet'?" 

Draco would have hated to ruin the surprise, but just at that moment, the doors opened and the Headmistress walked into the hall, making the perfect timing for entrance. Draco looked up, as all students and faculty did. 

The headmistress had long red hair down to her waist and had an almost not-all-there look about her. She wore a pointed witch's hat that matched her cloak of a dark ink green. The dress the headmistress wore was also a dark green, yet it was not stiff-bodiced as Hermione's, and the skirt of it did not include metal hoops. 

Smiling, she looked at the students and staff. "Good morning everyone. I do hope you are all having a good day so far." she spoke with a misty voice that reminded Draco strongly of Professor Trelawny. "Let us begin with the school song and then we may sit to eat."

At that, everyone stood up, Draco and Hermione having a delayed reaction were slow to stand, but no one noticed. 

"Who would like to lead this morning?" the headmistress asked politely, looking about her. "Miss Malfoy? Would you like to start us off with the school anthem?" 

Headmistress was looking directly at Hermione. Hermione looked around, seeing who the witch was appointing. "Mistress Malfoy?" the headmistress said again. Draco nudged Hermione softly. 

Hermione's eyes widened. "Uh-- I--," she stuttered out. Thinking quickly, Hermione fell limply back into the chair in a feint faint. 

"Mistress Malfoy?!" the headmistress inquired. Draco looked at Granger to see her face assuming a blank expression. 

"Headmistress O'Hara?" Draco spoke out. "I dare say 'twas the corset again." 

"Oh, dear." the witch said, looking about. "Well, Miss Skiffins? Lead us today in the school anthem and you may all eat afterwards. I'll see to Mistress Malfoy..." 

Draco picked up Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Play dead for a few minutes and wake up shocked."

Headmistress O'Hara took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Wingardium Leviosa." she pronounced, making her way with Draco to the back door. 

"Silly of me..." Draco said. "I must have left my wand back in our rooms." he lied, making an excuse for his little advice to Hermione. 

"No worries, we will be with Madam LaHaney in no time!" the eccentric looking witch said, taking a sharp left. 

~*~

Hermione waited to be lowered onto a bed in the hospital wing, before looking dazed and opening her eyes. Coughing a little, she looked up at the three people above her. "Oh... These silly corsets." she said hoarsely.* "I'm sorry, did I ruin the breakfast?" 

"Nonsense, Mistress Malfoy. You have only made the day more interesting." replied Headmistress O'Hara. "Now, I hate to leave you here, but I must be off! As you can see," here the witch pointed to a wizard on another bed, "Professor Callahan is feeling off today and I am sitting in for him and teaching his lessons. I do have to plan, and I am dreadfully sorry for this terrible bout of faints, Sir and Mistress Malfoy."

"Oh, no need to be sorry," Draco cut in amiably (with fake cheer of course), "I am sure Pookie is just a bit out of sync. You know, we traveled here from Normandy. Different elevations and weather..." he trailed off. 

Headmistress O'Hara beamed at the others and spun on her heal and was out the door before you could say 'zelagalogug'. 

"Shall I round up more elixir, Missy?" inquired Madam LaHaney. 

Hermione's face slowly cleared as she looked up at the nurse. "Oh, no, no, no! I am perfectly capable, no need to waste anymore of your potions on me!" she replied, slowly sitting up. 

"You can go ahead to your chambers to rest if you feel faint, dear." the nurse said with a smile. 

"And my chambers would be?" Hermione asked. 

"Your husband can show you. After all, you both will be living there!" said Madam LaHaney. 

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but only Draco detected it. "Oh, yes, of course." she got out just barely.

~*~

Draco and Hermione had walked to the chambers in tense silence. That is, until they had the thick wooden doors shut and Hermione had muttered a silencing charm. 

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE, MALFOY!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Draco looked at Hermione uneasily and sat down at a desk set up by a window. "It's sort of hard to explain, Granger." he replied. 

"EXCUSE ME?!" she shouted. "WELL THEN YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN THIS, FERRET BOY!!"

Draco took the time to glare at her and then spoke: "Well, it seems this isn't some dream." he said. 

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT?! DID YOU TELL THEM I WAS YOUR WIFE? YOU SICK LITTLE PERVERTED ARSE! DO YOU GET SOME SORT OF PLEASURE OUT OF MY SUFFERING HERE? YOU SICK, SADISTIC PRICK!!"

Draco stared at her, waiting for her to shut up. "Well, after you had so conveniently fainted, it seems that Professor What's-Her-Name was under the impression that I am supposed to be here in this time. I dug deeper and discovered that the Draco Malfoy in the sixteen hundreds is the Chairman of the School Board. He was scheduled on a trip from Normandy with his wife to observe Tessetta School of the Craft and see how the funds he had given them were being used. His wife's name was coincidentally Hermione, and that old dimwit thought we were the couple. As we are stuck here now, we have to watch ourselves and keep in character. Hence sweet heart and pookie." he explained in a lazy drawl, watching Hermione's expression change from indignant anger to thoughtful contemplation. 

"And we're expected to stay here how long?" she hoarsely whispered. Draco smirked in satisfaction that she had shouted herself hoarse. 

"All year, I suspect. It seems as if the Board Committee thinks that the school's funds are being used incorrectly." He almost wanted to add that the money was going to all of the right places and that this school was amazing and that he would have loved to be sent here if he had lived in this day. But, Draco furrowed his brow in deep thought, why should he be so excited over a school that meant nothing to him; even more so, why would he tell the stupid Mudblood?

Hermione stood up and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to look up some information on time travel in the library." she quipped back, unlocking the door and making her way to the foresaid place. 

~*~

Author's Notes: Well, sorry about the wait. I think I'm going to average two week updates with this story. Oh, and the language that Draco and Hermione read on the portrait was Gaelic. But I can't tell y'all what it said. *sticks out tongue* It would ruin a bit of the story for you. Erm, as I said, I am trying to make longer chapters for you all. And this chapter is over 3,000 words and I cut out the song lyrics. *grins happily* 

Reviewer Reply (y'all ask too many questions! Lol.): 

BelleThePhilosophersCookie: Hiya! Thank you so much for reading, your reviews make me HAPPY! lol. I'm sowwy I will not be doing a sequel to SB&DD, I've decided to leave it to itself. Plus, I don't have a plot for it... 

Meg: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you think it's original, I tried to go for that. And that bit about the book won't be answered until one of the last chapters. You'd best forget it until then! ; D 

Mirkwood Dementor: Thanks for the review. I do try to describe everything well... *thinks* I also did that in this chapter too, lol. Lots o' adjectives! hehe.

Setsuna Bu: Lmao!! I loved Robin Hood Men In Tights! *sings along to the tunes* Lol. The mental imagery of Draco in even knee socks is really just too much for me. *giggles* And my guess is that the women back in the day liked to look thin without having to diet. Just wear a corset and you are instantly cracking ribs to mold you into a thin lady. Thanks for the review!

An Irish Rose... and Vivica: SB&DD has no plot, sweetie. I want to do a story with plot and purpose!! Bah humbuck! lmao. Ye olde English tavern and gift shoppe! lol. By-the-bye, I finally finished Great Expectations. I feel so satisfied now. Great book. And, puddin', this is longer! *grins*

dracosgirl_chrissy: Thankee for your review! The plot actually came at an odd time. I was sitting with my dad at eleven at night watching Highlander: End Game and I got the idea. You see, Highlander is about Immortals and they usually have lived in many places... And then I thought, what if two people were hurtled back in time? Why not to Ireland? So, yeah... lol. It sort of connected piece by piece in my mind. 

Pixie Tang: Thanks for the review!

Meggles: Hope ya liked this chapter!

Ardent Entity: Thankee for reading and liking! I did look up everything, and I know it took quite a bit of work but it makes the story better to me. Thanks for all of the compliments too! *grins cheekily* I've been told I do describe everything well! Hope you didn't think that the characters were **out** of character this chapter... Just let me know. I thought that Draco catching Hermione was really cute, but then my friend was like, "Yeah right!". So, I noticed it would seem out of character... And I came up with that lil bit. lol. Thanks so much for the review!!

DracoLuver79: Thankye for the review! I'm glad you've enjoyed reading it!

Cute-Kitty: Thanks for the review, hope you keep reading! 

~*~

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and I also thank my Beta Readers, Ravyn Nyte and Rose! *curtsies* Oh, yes, if you think that I'm changing the characters too soon or that they seem out of character, simply tell me so in a review. Thanks!

Oh, yes, and the line with the * after it when Hermione wakes up is taken from Moulin Rouge, change corset with costumes! 

Thanks and please **review**!


	4. Mistress is Peeved lack of better title

AN: Am writing this on Wednesday (hopefully I'll finish in five hours!), and I hope y'all won't be too upset if I _don't_ finish today. *looks hopeful*  Thank you so much for the reviews! They keep me going and ressurect the Muses from their graves in the depths of my mind. 

Chapter 3: The Mistress is Peeved

Hermione stormed down the halls, passing groups of students at a time, ignoring them and glaring darkly at anything and everything. What did she do to deserve this? For the past seven years, she had worked as hard as she could to get good grades and achieved her goals, but had she _ever_ done anything wrong? _Maybe that's it_, Hermione thought as she reached a pair of large oak doors with a sign saying _Library_ over the entrance. _Maybe the only thing I've done wrong is that __I _haven't _done anything wrong._

She shook her head at the illogical thought and pushed open the heavy doors. She took a sharp intake of air as she looked around the library setting. It was, in one word, _huge. Hermione's mouth hung open in silent awe at what had to be the largest library she had ever seen in her life. It was like a whole church-sized room filled with books and shelves. In one corner was a tiny area for reading and working and studying. _

"Wow," she whispered, and, much to her surprise, the one syllable word echoed off of the marble floors and cathedral ceilings. 

"_Ahem," a witch (Hermione assumed she was the librarian) cleared her throat loudly. Hermione looked to the desk the librarian sat at and noticed a sign that clearly, in bold, said **UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, NO: TALKING, EATING, DRINKING, LAUGHING, OR PLAYING OF ANY SORT**. Hermione cringed at the obvious rules and slowly picked up the front of her hefty skirt to descend some marble stairs. Not knowing where to begin, Hermione gazed around herself. Three hundred sixty degree turn, full books, everywhere. Knowing not to disturb the librarian with a cut-out tongue, Hermione sighed inaudibly. Now she had to plot out the library from scratch, make her own map and sort out section from section by picking up random books from shelves. _

~*~

Draco grumbled to himself and yawned. Who knew time travel had such the effect on the senses? He got up from the hard, wooden chair and stretched out. He was slightly offended by Granger's conclusions that he had set this all up just to make her miserable. Hadn't she stopped to consider what he would feel in the situation? A hell of a lot worse than she did at the moment.

Draco called Joseph into the chambers, feeling worse for the wear. "You hollered, milord?" the man said, once he had Apparated into the vicinity.

"Yes, Joseph, please, run my bath," Draco said. The butler nodded and went into the lavatory area. 

"Any scent for your bubbles, sir?" the buttler's clipped words came from inside.

"Oh, I'd like lavender or jasmine, thank you." Draco called, before going over to the desk once more and checking over a schedule Headmistress O'Hara had provided. Draco noticed the only thing extra under today's date was a scribbled thing under half passed one. _Tour of Tessetta School of the Craft_, following after lunch in the Great Hall. Draco looked at the ancient Wizarding Clock on display at the other end of the room. _Hour to Luncheon, it read in fancy script. _

Draco made a mental note that bathing would not go over the time limit over thirty minutes, as he was to fix his hair and get dressed for the rest of the day.

"Ready, sire," Joseph said from the lavatory doorway. "'Tis a bit hot, so take it carefully on your way in."

Draco nodded, dismissing the chamber servant.  Taking off his almost frill-less shirt, Draco made his way to the bathing room. After he undressed, Draco sighed as he dipped his foot in the marble bath and then eased himself the rest of the way in. The water was scalding, but he preferred it that way. It was an odd habit he had picked up from the Malfoy Manor. The manor was kept completely frozen, save for the baths one took. 

Draco shut his eyes and savoured the thoughts he had of being back home, only the good thoughts, though. None of the bad thoughts, which were plentiful, ever crossed his mind as he de-stressed. 

~*~

Hermione had studiously missed lunch to stay and scout out the library. She now knew that trying to find books on time travel that day were slim to none. Still, she went on with separating bits and pieces of the library, mind wandering in every which direction. 

Pulling out a book and reading the binding, she marked down the words _Intruding Maladies (Cures and Diseases) next to row 39B. Walking down that row, she checked random books to keep in check with her mapping. _

_Dr—Malfoy can be such a prat sometimes. _She pondered this some more, ranting to herself. _With his pureblooded attitude toward life… Thinking he's so much better than me just because of his heritage._ Slamming a book back to it's place in the shelf, she furiously scribbled, _Jokes, Pranks, Etc. under row 42A. __He probably does everything his dear old father tells him, she scowled,__ and begs his father to allow him to become a Death—Hermione was stopped as she approached another row, accidentally sending a student into a shock. _

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said as she startled a girl with brown-blonde hair. "I didn't see you there."

The girl smiled and dusted herself off, "You are Mistress Malfoy?"

"Er, yes," Hermione said while inwardly cringing at the name. "Please call me Hermione."

"My name is Amaya Fortescue," she said as they curtsied. "Pleased to meet ya, Miss."

"Yes, you too… The library is such a large place, I didn't even see you at first…" Hermione said, looking at the twelve-foot shelves of books whilst blushing.

"Oh, really 'tisnt a big problem, Miss," Amaya grinned, picking up a fallen book entitled _Kalahan's Revenge Plots and Fooling Schemes. _

"I was just seething over Ma—my mishaps in the past day or so." Hermione explained with a forced laugh. Amaya kept smiling. 

"Perhaps you need a guide to help you around the school? I'd love to get out of classes," she said, putting Kalahan's how-to book in its rightful space on the shelf. Hermione considered the girl's offer, taking in her blue-gray eyes and cheery facial expression.

"You're a student?" Hermione skillfully changed the subject, while writing _Pranks Part Two by row 43A. "What year?"_

"Oh, I'm graduating this summer," Amaya grinned joyfully. "Seventh year."

"Really?" Hermione smiled back. "What do you plan to work as after Tessetta?"

"I was thinking of doing some work opening an ice cream shoppe, named after my grandmother, Florean." She giggled, as if this were a huge secret of some sort, in which Hermione was just let in on. 

"Wow, I'll bet you five galleons it lasts until at _least_ the millennium!" Hermione laughed, knowing that if she were Malfoy, she would have made Amaya sign it and date it and bring it back with him to the present day.

Amaya blushed and hastily replied, "Oh, thankye! Bless y'ur heart, Miss."

Hermione faked surprise as she glanced at the clock. "Oh, Amaya, I am sorry, but I do have an appointment to go to now. I hadn't realized the time until just now. G'day!"

"Fair the well, Mistress Malfoy!" she called back, making Hermione wince like a kicked dog. 

~*~  
  


Draco stood before a floor length mirror, frowning at the ridiculously tight pants he was forced to wear. He had heard of some twentieth century, male Muggles wearing obscenely tight pants to show off their… packaging, but he honestly disliked this style. Picking up another white blouse-type shirt, he was just about to pull it over his head, when the doors burst open and an frustrated looking Hermione came in. 

She spun around to the left, saw him, turned crimson, and quickly turned the other way. "I didn't think you'd be dressing, Malfoy!" 

"No apology for being extremely rude and intruding? No, gee, Draco, let me kiss your fancy black shoes and help you dress? No—" he was interrupted by an angry Hermione.

"Shut your trap you arse of a wizard!" she shouted. "You can bloody well dress yourself!" 

Draco harrumphed and pulled the shirt over his perfect hair. "Are you ready to go to the tour de Tessetta?"

"What?" she questioned, turning around to see Draco handsomely dressed.  

"Didn't you check? The schedule says we are to take a tour of the school today, in…" Draco looked at the clock above Hermione's head. "In exactly ten minutes. We meet Headmistress O'Hara in the Great Hall, ready to go as a happy, in love couple." 

At this, Hermione's stomach went into a triple drop. The words echoed in her head, …_happy, in love couple… She stared at Draco in a discreet way, eyes glazed over. In all, girly, illogical ways, Draco Malfoy was quite the looker. His features were strong, and looked almost determined, making him like a statue the Greek or Romans had sculpted and chiseled out of the finest white marble, as his pale skin was clear. Hermione's heartbeat quickened and for a brief, fleeting moment she had a flash picture of Draco and herself kissing passionately on a balcony she had seen off the library. She stopped and shook her head. Time travel had _really_ gotten to her, how could she possibly think of _that_ with an enemy of so many years! It was truly absurd and not likely. _

Draco got his cloak, that tied at the neck, and threw it fashionably over his shoulders. He looked to Hermione, who looked dazed off into space. "Oh, no," he joked (a very rare thing indeed), "Know-It-All Granger has been taken over by Pansy Parkinson brain cells!"

This rattled her out of whatever reverie she was thinking, and she immediately snapped into reality. "Oh, how very _clever_ of you, Draco," she said. It was already too late, but both had noticed. She had used his first name. Hermione hadn't even thought of using it, but once the word spilled from her mouth, it tasted new, different, maybe even… exciting? She shook herself and looked down. Honestly, what had corsets, fresh countryside air, and the seventeenth century done to her?! 

~*~

Hermione smiled as the Headmistress greeted them in the Great Hall. "I didn't see either of you at luncheon today, is everything all right?" she asked, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. 

"Uhm," Hermione covered. "You know. _Marriage-ly_ things," she said barely above a hushed whisper. Realization dawned in the elder lady's eyes as she blushed and coughed a little. 

"Ah, I see, I see…" O'Hara replied and swept her arm outward, pointing to a door to the left. "Shall we look at the typical first year's day?"

"We shall," Draco replied in fake jolliness. As Headmistress O'Hara turned around and lead the way to the door, Draco rolled his eyes skyward to show how stupid he knew he sounded. Hermione covered a giggle, and cleared her throat. _What's gotten into you? Honestly! He's a death eater's son, bound to be one by summer graduation! Hermione scolded herself. But still, a voice in the back of her head whined, __But he could defy his father, take up the Light Side, and settle down with you and a bushel of children… Hermione scowled bitterly to herself, __Yes, and then he'd dye his hair green and donate money to the poor Muggles._

"And here we are, Potions for the first years!" Professor O'Hara announced, with a mirthful smile. Lowering her voice, she nodded to the professor and said, "Shall we take a seat for a few minutes?"

Draco nodded, amused a little by the contorting face of his "wife" in this scenario. He tugged her arm sleeve gently to bring her once again to the land of the living. She looked around, and quickly sat down in the back. 

After a rather brief, yet fascinating Potions excerpt, Draco, Hermione, and Headmistress O'Hara were off once more, traveling the stone corridors to Transfiguration. Hermione loved Transfiguration, and couldn't wait to see what the lesson would be. Draco, on the other hand, found it easy and boring. Swish, flick, think, imagine, and _bam_ you have a mouse turning into a teacup. 

He watched Hermione's eager face look up to the head of the room to see an aged wizard taking a head count. His stomach almost dropped, but he shook his head and focused all thoughts on how boring this day was turning out to be. 

"… And we take this small snail…" the professor coughed out the sentence loudly, and then sniffled as he picked up a snail. "And then we swish the wand twice to the right…" he coughed again.

Draco closed his eyes and took a moment to regroup himself. He put his fingertips to his temples and breathed in deeply. Dropping his arms carelessly, his hand brushed against Hermione's. She took no notice, but he soon found himself thinking of her. In a way not quite himself.

Ten minutes later, Headmistress O'Hara leaned over to them and said, "I am afraid that is all we have time for today. I have to negotiate a treaty with Durmstrang and settle a dispute with Beauxbatons and Everly Girl's School." 

Draco nodded distractedly, and found himself liking the looks of his play-wife. "Good day, Mister and Mistress Malfoy. Have some… _fun," she winked at this. That was enough to bring Draco out of his reverie. An old, randy lady being lewd and suggestive always brought the worst out of people. At the same time, Draco and Hermione got a disgusted look on their faces and stood up immediately._

"Goodbye!" they said, exiting without the smallest of after-meeting conversation. 

~*~

It was passed nine at night, and Hermione carefully took out the lily pad-ish hat that sat upon her head. Simultaneous to the removal of the hat, her hair fell down, a soft cascade of brown tumbling down to her shoulders. 

"All I want to do is sleep," she yawned out loud. "I'm so tired. That horseback lesson by Professor Hildaway was really too much to do… And *yawn* dinner really filled me up." (AN: Bet ya just yawned! :P I did, anyway.)

"That makes two of us, then," Draco replied, yawning and stretching his arms also. 

Hermione magicked her dress off/into a nightgown, lazily walking to the large, queen sized bed that took up most of the room. 

Draco took off his clothes, leaving on a pair of green cotton boxers. He took no notice of anything, sleep almost overcoming him. 

They both sat down on the bed, opposite sides, at the same time. Both fell backward in sleepiness. Both sat up and were immediately awoken. 

"GET OFF MY BED!" they shouted simultaneously. 

"Where would I sleep?!" Hermione shouted, as Draco said, "This is _my chamber!!"_

Draco glared at Hermione with anger, and Hermione indignantly stuck out her chin and narrowed her eyes right back. 

_What're we going to do now?!?_ They thought.

~*~

**Author's Notes: **Eh, not as long as I wanted, and I didn't get done half of what I had planned, but I really have to wrap up this chapter. Now. :) Thank you all so much for the **reviews**! I love them, appreciate them, and cherish each one. *smiles* Thankee to all my lovely, lovely readers! *curtsies*  Question for y'all: Was this way too OOC and fast? I tried. I really did. 

Reviewer Replies:

_Slytheringirl23_: Thanks a million for saying this was original. Bouts of insomnia, Highlander: End Game, and cookies (many, many cookies), and what do we come up with? This! LOL. I'll get to your story *makes mental note* I have a lot to do, but I'll try to get to it!

_DracoLuver79:_ Thanks! Glad ya like it! This was as soon as I could. *blushes* But dun' worry! I have gotten my own computer!! Meaning: More frequent chapters for you readers and reviewers.

_Wildchartermage_: Thanks so much for the review. Yes, many, many people have called it original. I haven't really seen time travel before, save a Tom/Hermione I was reading… But thanks, hope you read, and review this new chapter too! 

_Dracosgurl_chrissy_: Thank you for your reviews!! And I try to answer everyone's questions!! Yes, I love how this plot is twisting… I had to add a bit of marriage into there for my enjoyment. :)

_Setsuna Bu_: Thankye, marriage=my mind working overtime. LOL, well I did try to keep a bit of my favourite types of fanfic into here. I just had to! Pink monstrosity. Yes. Loved that! :P 

_BellethePhilosophersCookie:_ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, the horror of it all. *giggles* And I want plot. I hate things that have no plot. :P

_Lady Scarlett1_: LOL, yes, I do hope they fall into love. But wouldn't it be ironic if they… didn't?! LMAO. Thanks for dropping a line! :)

_Pandora… the vampire_: Welcome back from holiday! Yes, things just keep getting complicated, don't they? ;) Thanks a lot for reviewing!! :)

~*~

Sorry for less detailed replies! I really hafta go, before my sister gets home and I can't post. I did get my own computer!!! *dances* Meaning= More frequent chapters! Yes, aren't you lucky and happy now? LOL, **review review review **and tell me so! It sucks? Tell me that too!

~Kate


	5. Incomplete Chapter thanks to Kerbi for u...

**NEW SUPER IMPORTANT A/N:** Jesus! I am so very, verrrry sorry. You see, I made the school play, and then life was flipped upside down with an infatuation I developed (still trying to get over it). And then homework, and even as I write this I know my grades have already gone loooower than I ever expected them to go. *nod* Right. Anyway…… I'm looking at this (what I have so far) on December 10th. I have four pages of story and plot written here already. But now this is where I get angry…. I lost my notecards with the whole entire story planned out chapter by chapter! I know. Kill me. *cowers* I'll wing it, make the rest of the chapter up off the top of my head, and will make up the thought-processes all over again…. Grrr… **And Damn fanfiction.net to hell and back. You know why? Because of their new  no-ANs- as-chapters- rule. I NEED to post this, but now I can't. **

**So I'm going to give you all an unfinished chapter.**

**Because ff.net is full of bastards.**

Chapter Four: Stolen Glances

"Well, I am certainly not going to share a bed with your ego! It's so big, I'd probably be pushed off the bed by the size of that and your Pureblood pride!!" Hermione shouted, having leapt off the bed. 

"Yeah? Why would you be pushed off the bed, when your bushy hair could swallow me whole! I'd be suffocated by morning!" Draco shouted right back, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring, having also stood up too.

Let's face it, folks, too much in one day, and having gone back four centuries can make one the slightest bit cranky. Not to mention tired and crabby too. Draco made quick Silencing Spell over the room, to make sure their little fight was not heard by anyone else. He didn't want anyone to be thinking they were in need of counseling, or worse— supervision. 

"Oh!" Hermione seethed. "I refuse to sleep anywhere but ON that bed!" 

"And where do you think_ I'd_ be sleeping? Certainly you don't expect me to levitate myself to sleep?" Draco snapped, pacing.

"Well what do you suggest then, Mister Holier Than Thou?!" Hermione threw her arms into the air radically. She narrowed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Let's not fight with this… Let—Let's talk this over like mature, adults." 

"You've come to your senses, Granger," Draco retorted, pulling down the sheets to the bed. This really angered Hermione, the way he primly pulled down the duvet, seeming all too calm and impassive, but spewing out derogatory insults. 

"Me? What about my Devil's Snare Hair Monster?" she replied, raising an eyebrow and trying to stop her temper from rising.

"I am glad we both classify the It-Monster the same way," Draco retorted quickly, as if he'd planned that line all night. 

"What? Do you just have insulting and killing inbred into you as a sixth sense?" Hermione asked with a disgusted look. 

"Oh, you forgot the smirking," Draco replied. Hermione pulled down the comforters on her side, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It was so soft, and warm… She could fall asleep right then… 

"Can't forget that—you smirk in your sleep," Hermione tried her shot at being sarcastic. 

  
"How did you know about that?" he sneered back at her in two seconds's time. He pulled the covers back over him, sticking out one leg to catch the cold night's air. 

Snuggling in, Hermione rolled over. "Damn… Dr—Malfoy?" she whispered. 

"Yesss?" he asked. 

"We're in the same bed, and the problem has not been solved," she said back quietly. 

He turned over, and was met with an innocent doe's brown eyes. "You're right," he said, breaking eye contact. Magicking over a few pillows, he lined them in between the bed, exactly in half. Of course, 'exactly in half' meant 'a little more for Draco,' but who said all was fair in all-out war? 

"No crossing that line or you're a dead Potter Fanatic," he snapped in a half-whisper. "And you know how bad that would be. Heaven forbid fan number 10,367 out of 25,894 went missing and then mysteriously died." 

Hermione just shut her eyes, trying to think of something to say back. It was already too late to make a good comeback, but she could busy herself with thinking of something before she fell asleep for the night. The torches immediately lowered their light and eventually turned off.

"And Hell forbid," Hermione whispered below the wind's stirring, "that the Malfoy spawn should ever go missing and not return with a good set of robes with him."

~*~

Chirping birds awoke Draco up the next morning. At first, he stayed put in the heavy, but warm comfort of the sheets. He yawned and assumed that the chambermaids took the care to check up on them and close the drapes to the canopy bed that he rested in. He assumed, of course, because he was too tired to open his eyes, and the sun did not penetrate his eyelids. 

Snuggling against the pillow, he heard a soft moan. 'Granger,' his mind registered. He tried to keep his mind impassive to her, his Malfoy breeding taking calculations within him every word and thought he had. 

He pushed deeper into the pillow and comforters, nice and twisted all around the sheets. There was a louder groan. His eyes peaked open, and he looked around. 

He saw a sheet of brown hair. 'Wait a second, that's not right,' he thought immediately. Not panicking, he analyzed his situation. 

His arm, was wrapped around… He paused to feel. His arm was definitely wrapped around a waist. His right leg was pulled in between… his right leg was pulled in between two legs. His eye immediately went from peaking to popping open.

Stopping and straining his ears for any sound, anything at all, he waited. 'Okay, Draco, boy… Don't panic… Don't panic…' he thought. Consoling himself, he tried to think that this position was endearing. Then, inwardly smacking himself, he remembered who he was and who Hermione was, and winced. This was an intimate position! And Draco Malfoy did NOT cuddle!

He untangled himself carefully, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shaking his head, he scowled into the dark curtains around the bed. Was he getting soft just because they were miles from anywhere recognizable? Was he getting soft because they were in a time waaaay before theirs? 

Or was he getting soft because of her?

Disturbed deeply by these not rational thoughts, Draco whipped back the drapery. This caused light to pour in and make him temporarily blind. "Gah, damn bloody sun trying to kill me!" he snapped. He turned quickly to make sure Hermione was still sleeping, which she was. 

Walking slowly over to the desk, he sat down awkwardly. What was there to do? What should he do? He quietly called for Joseph and had him draw a bath for Draco. "Sir, what would thy master like to smell today?" Joseph asked, head poking out of the lavatory.

"Make it," Draco paused to think, "raspberries. Thank you, Joseph."

Moments later, he was sinking into a steamy tub of raspberry water. Ah, the miracles of bathtub therapy. This thinking of his lately, even if it was pushed to the back of his thoughts, was utterly illogical. How could he…? Sighing, he sunk deeper under the water.

~*~

Hermione woke up from what had to be the best night's of sleep she had ever had! Stretching out her limbs, she yawned and looked about her. Draco was no where to be seen, but the soft splashing of water was heard from the lavatory. Getting up, Hermione stopped to think about what she would be doing today. 'Library' was the first word/thought that came to her mind.

Checking the schedule Draco had pointed out the day before, she noted that Headmistress O'Hara would be meeting her today after lunch for a conference on the school's necessary expenses. Hermione pulled out a sheet of parchment, doodling for a lost moment in time. That meant that she and Draco would be rather alone and rather stuck for the day together. – **damn fanfiction.net because this is all I can post to make it "story content." I'm not in a good mood. **


	6. Rest of Chapter, thanks to SycoCallie fo...

AN: All right. *grumble* Here is the other half to your last chapter……. But, before that, here is the reviewer reply for chapter 3's reviews!   
  
_FieryPhoenix_- Thanks for the review, you make me happy! :) I am really trying for unpredictability, as my plans are going to be twisting from here on out. (As you will read in my closing author's note, I am making new plans for the fic.)   
  
_Belle (I don't know what to call ye anymore! :P)_- Is my thing rare? Eee! Heh, I appreciate your input and review!   
  
_dracosgurl_chrissy_ - You are totally right, and now I see that D/Hrm is all about being OOC and fast. With your ever intelligible words, I hope you read this chapter and keep that in mind!   
  
_aZn-baYbEe_- Thanks for the review, hope you're still reading!   
  
_Ennahar_- Ahh…. I liked your review. Read soon? :P   
  
_Culf_- LMAO! I never thought of it that way… I think there should be a Harry Potter-Star Wars parody! I mean, Darth Vader as Voldie and the Light Side and the Dark Side…. *laughs* May the force be with you, Culf!   
  
_Meg_- Thanks for writing the review, I thought that Hermione's excuse was a good one. Keep reading!   
  
_Pandora… Vampiress!_- Heh, thanks for reading! FF.net is a bunch of meanies! Hehe, thanks for reviewing, what would I do without my regular reviewers? *hug*   
  
_Quello Bello_- Minor cliffie resolved, eh? :P Thanks for reading/reviewing!   
  
_DracosBurningPhyre_- Thanks for the review, and sorry Voldemort didn't win in my _other_ story. In my other story, I also said if you wanted info on my upcoming story say so in a review or email me. You apparently didn't… Anyway, thanks for reading!   
  
_God's Child 27_- Thanks, I like to think it _is_ better than Starlight Butterfly and Dark Dagger. *shudders* I like to think my ff writing has become more perspective and whatnot. Thanks for reviewing!   
  
_Mousas_- Hope you've caught up on your sleep! Thanks for staying up to read that chapter, and thanks for taking time to review!   
  
_RibbitTheFrog_- Of course I remember you! Lol, thanks for staying with my stories! :)   
  
_Coraz_- Thanks for reviewing, thanks for liking! :)   
  
And now for your chapter!   
  
_Sound Of Silence_- Chapter 5: Again!   
  
Hermione jumped as she heard the door push open. Turning, she greeted Draco good morning. "Hello," she said quietly, not wishing to wreck her good mood. "Did you sleep well?"   
  
"No thanks to your filth," he snarled in response.   
  
Hermione's temper flared, but she kept calm by gripping the quill with an iron fist. "Draco Malfoy, you _disgust_ me," she said in an infuriated whisper. "I do not know _how_ you expect to keep up this husband and wife charade with your mouth!"   
  
"It's simple, they'll believe me because I have money and we determine the fate of this little school," he sneered, walking over to the bed, while fixing the frill on his shirt.   
  
Hermione threw down the pen and stormed toward the door leading out of the room. "You are _despicable_!" she shouted, reaching to haphazardly swing open the door.   
  
That was when a metal arm swung around her waist and another held the door shut. "Unhand me, you pureblooded filth!" she screamed, her voice cracking from the shrill holler she used.   
  
"You will not throw a scene and ruin our chances here," Draco whispered stonily, pulling her back into the middle of the room. "Do you honestly think the wife of a prestigious man of wealth would run around in nothing but a night dress?"   
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest, and got out the first syllable of the word "hideous," before Draco's hand clamped down over her mouth, his arm still securely bruising her ribcage.   
  
"No, she would not," he bit back. "You know very well what your place is in this society, to be seen, used, and never heard," he growled, slowly making his way toward the right of the room with her still in his lock-hold.   
  
Hermione was having trouble breathing with his hand so hardly pressed over her lips, and getting the oxygen to her lungs was painful indeed. Strangling out a moan of some sort, she tried to make a swift kick aimed toward Draco's knee, but she missed and kicked air.   
  
"So it seems I need to put a stop your endless incessant obstinate streak. Now." Draco's hand left her mouth, and Hermione gasped for air. Just before she was accustomed to the oxygen in her lungs, and just before she was about to screech at the top of her lungs at how incredibly stupid he was, his grip on her waist abruptly let go as he threw her down.   
  
Her eyes widened in shock, and she was ready to let out a yelp. Shutting her eyes quickly to brace herself for the cold stone flooring, she was, to say the least, surprised when she hit soft feather mattress. "Malfoy, you are an exceedingly stupid, insufferably prat!" she fumed.   
  
But that was before he held her arms down, and planted his lips on hers.   
  
Hermione's first instinct was to bite, or to fight and struggle under his weight. But, instead, she closed her eyes, and gave in.   
  
~*~   
  
The door creaked open and Headmistress O'Hara immediately ran back out, shutting the door saying, "Oh, my, I am so sorry…"   
  
Running up the stairs of the castle, she looked around with worry. "Professor? Professor? Oh, there you are Heathcliffe! I am so glad I found you. I think this is being taken too far!" the flustered headmistress shouted, looking about to cry.   
  
"Oh, dear, Miss," a man of about seventy looked grave, "take a deep breath. It'll be okay, really."   
  
"How am I going to keep Tessetta alive, when the finances are simply floundering in their own personal lives?!" she wailed, hugging the professor and blowing her nose in his robes.   
  
"Euh…" he cringed as she sniffled into the black cloth. "Don't worry, it'll be kept alive, Miss. It'll be kept just fine."   
  
Headmistress O'Hara smiled up at Heathcliffe. "You're right. I am sorry, Heath, it's rather petty of me… I am so sorry!"   
  
"No problem, Miss, no problem at all," he replied, smiling as he wiped off his robes.   
  
~*~   
  
What seemed like hours later, Draco's tongue exited Hermione's mouth, and he looked into her eyes as she took heaving breaths.   
  
"Do you understand what I mean, dearie?" he asked condescendingly.   
  
"I think I do," Hermione replied, her eyes breaking his contact as she looked toward the door. "I have to go now. I must look up some books in the library."   
  
Draco slid off from on top of her, and turned away. Hermione cast her eyes downward and summoned her chamber maids.   
  
"The Mistress is ready for her clothing?" Brianna, the blonde pudgy one, asked with a bemused look.   
  
"I think we had better hurry, it is almost _midday_," Michelle said with a mischievous look to Brianna. The short witch looked up to Hermione and winked. Hermione's mouth dropped and she let out an outraged gasp. "No use denying, Miss, I just think we'd best get you ready for lunch… tha's all."   
  
Hermione looked across the room at Draco, who was smirking. He looked over at the congregation of maids, and shook his head, smirk still plastered onto his face, and then he left the room to the girls.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and lifted her arms up for them. "Ah, I guess you didn't have a go, then," she heard Brianna mumble as the chamber maids pulled down undergarments over her head.   
  
"And how would _you_ know whether I had a go or not?" Hermione stubbornly asked.   
  
"Well look at yer chest, Missy and….!" Michelle said, pointing to various places.   
  
"I'd rather you not go observing my body, thanks," Hermione snidely interrupted.   
  
"Right," Brianna said, smiling in a suggestive way. "Then are you suggesting you did have a go?"   
  
Hermione's cheeks colored as she helped the chamber maids pull down the undershirt. She chose not to reply. The brought out the corset, and she simply winced.   
  
"_That's_ what we thought," Michelle said happily tightening the strings. "Remember, Miss, a chamber maid knows best!"   
  
Hermione simply inhaled sharply as they laced it up once more. "We brought you this rather nice blue and green sea dress today," Brianna said lightly, pulling it out and holding it in front of Hermione. Inspecting it, they nodded.   
  
"Oh, yes, you were right, Bri," Michelle said in approval. "With the dark green hat it will make her curls look darker than dark!"   
  
"I thought so," Brianna replied. They then got a feverish look of identical concentration on their faces as the began to put on the dress. What seemed like at least forty minutes later, they were pulling the black ribbon down under Hermione's chin.   
  
"Oh, Miss, ye look like a princess!" Michelle said in awe. Hermione looked into the mirror, taking note of the dark, almost black green and dark, almost black blue. The dress looked pre-Victorian, and had black ribbons tied in bows coming down the front of the bodice. She also noticed that this dress held on its own, and it was very flowing, therefore there was no hoop skirt to it.   
  
"Beautiful," Hermione sighed.   
  
"Ehm, Mistress Malfoy? I think ye'd best be off now, lunch starts in a couple minutes after all!" Brianna interrupted Hermione's reverie.   
  
Hermione's eyes shot open and she quickly slipped on her shoes and ran as best she could to the Great Hall.   
  
~*~   
  
Appearing in the hall, Hermione carefully sat herself down next to her so-called "husband." The truth was, she felt really lost and confused on the subject of Draco Malfoy. Whether to love him, or whether to hate him, plagued her mind at the moment.   
  
She sat down and directed her eyes toward Headmistress O'Hara, who came in from a back door this afternoon. The witch tossed her red hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat, tapping a glass with a golden fork. "Excuse me, excuse me? Thankye, I'd like to announce that night-classes are canceled tomorrow evening, in honor of Witch Gertrude's honorary birthday party."   
  
There was a polite clapping among the students, of whom some made jeers and whistling. Another professor, a witch with gray hair, stood and called silence once more. "Witch Gertrude was a very honored witch who went through many hard times to overcome the evil overlord Matise-Malenheimer. Please take this celebration in joy, but also keep in mind that with all of the parties and festivities, Gertrude inevitably died in the Final Battle."   
  
There was a general murmur around the school.   
  
"Thank ya, Professor Hardling, and good lunch to y'all!" Headmistress O'Hara said, and a clap of her hands announced the food's appearance on the tables.   
  
Hermione was very quiet, and she sat and ate her meal as polite and proper as she could. The words, harsh as they were, rang in her head: _to be seen, used, and never heard_. Keeping the tears in her eyes, Hermione excused herself after eating and went to the library to do some more research.   
  
"Mistress Malfoy, don't ye be forgetting about our finance meeting in an hour," Headmistress O'Hara called after her. "It's in my head office!"   
  
~*~   
  
Draco didn't understand it at all. The impulse to kiss her _was_ overpowering, but was it really a wise choice. In that hour or so, (here he disagreed it could have _really_ been so long as to miss breakfast and go straight to lunch), everything had changed. He kissed her, yes, but _she_ responded.   
  
Puzzled, Draco watched Hermione slowly exit the hall, her beautiful dress flowing sexily behind her. Draco admitted only to himself that women back in this day knew how to dress. Sighing into his soup, he finished it off and started on the main course: chicken.   
  
He ate his meal in quiet, barely taking up the conversation the Headmistress was ensuing. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to come with us after the meeting to learn how to fly on a vacuum device? It's rather handy, you sit on the broomstick, press the button and fly backward!"   
  
"Is that so? Interesting."   
  
"Then you'll try it?"   
  
"It's interesting."   
  
"Is that a yes?"   
  
"I don't think I quite understand it."   
  
"Well, the broomstick… well, you go on it, and press the red button and it vacuums the air in the tale and out the stick and propels you backward."   
  
"Huh."   
  
"It's really fun, Mister Malfoy."   
  
"I'd only imagine."   
  
"Really, will you try it with me and the professor of extracurricular activities?"   
  
"I dunno."   
  
"Oh, come on!"   
  
"I'm not certain I like the idea of rushing backwards…."   
  
"Oh, please, Mister Malfoy! It's really quite a thrill!"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Oh, my! I have to be off. Meeting in thirty minutes. My office. See you there, Mister Malfoy," Headmistress O'Hara smiled as she left. Draco nodded dully and shoveled a last bit of pie into his mouth.   
  
~*~   
  
Hermione was in the library, tactfully ignoring a group of students hovered over a book. _I think I've got it all down… It's not alphabetical by author, but it's alphabetical by title and subject. Rows 1a-20a are for historical things, 20b-40b are for futuristic predictions, and published prophecies, 41a-60a are for school subject related books, and rows 60b-80b are for leisure reads. There is no restricted section, as those books are not kept at the school… Right. I've got it all, now all I need is to find what I'm looking for…_   
  
"Excuse me, Miss," a student said, with an eager look on his face.   
  
"Yes?" Hermione said, looking confused. Why should a student disturb her if the librarian was sitting at the front desk, awaiting to answer questions?   
  
"Could you tell me," he paused to snicker, "could you tell me the meaning of—"   
  
Hermione, shocked and indignant, spun around and left the student standing there, truly puzzled. "What'd she say, Randal?" another little girl asked.   
  
"She got all upset and ran away! All I wanted to know was what Vernuckal Juice was…" the boy, Randal, said. He looked around. "Can no one give good information anymore?!"   
  
~*~   
  
Hermione came upon the book she needed: _Prophecies for the Future: 1985-1995_. It seemed much too easy, it was all (all that was possible and published) right there, in front of her.   
  
She sat at a mahogany desk, opening the golden bound book. Instantly a white light enveloped her and the pages began to flip rapidly, blown by an imaginary ice-cold wind.   
  
She was engulfed. She was in another world. Again.   
  
~*~   
  
AN: Am I evil? Do you totally hate me for that cliffie? Aw, don't be upset. Review instead and yell at me! :P I love you reviewers, really! *hugs* Thanks for sticking with me with the whole hiatus thing. And now, I leave you breathless and awaiting more. :P Because I'm so nice, and because I'm feeling generous and not awaiting more of your reviews, I'll post this sooner rather than later. And while waiting for the next chapter, do go read my one-shot My Poison and review, please. I'd appreciate it much!   
  
Review replies for last half-a-chapter:   
  
_Mousas_- we should all start a rebellion against ff.net! MWHAHAHA! … No really. :P It'd be fuuun. Lol, start by making a whole bunch of AN's as chapters. And then… NC-17 stories marked as rated R—oh wait, sorry, that's already been done… Hehe, thanks for reviewing!   
  
_Dizzydragon_- Hehehe, never heard "fwunderfwul" before. Lol, you're unique! :) 'Tis a good thing. Thanks for reading and for reviewing to let me know you're reading!   
  
_Carmen_- is this very soon for you? :P I know it is. It's been, what, a day or so? I'm amazing, I know. Hold your applause, really! Lol, j/k. Really, thanks for reviewing, you make me happy!   
  
_Purple Spotted Hedwig_- Heh, I guess for the readers ff.net isn't all that horrible. :P Next they'll be deleting people's accounts with no stories under them… *rolls eyes* Right. No ff.net bashing from me anymore… Thanks for the review!   
  
_Dracosgurl_chrissy_- I was on hiatus, y'know busy bee little me! Thanks for not completely and totally abandoning me…. :) Spending time together, the possibilities, oh yes! *insert evil laugh here* ;) This chapter was quite a jump, no? *wiggles eyebrows* More to come.   
  
_SycoCallie_- Awww, thanks for reading and loving it to pieces! :D Yayyy! *happy* *dances* Actually, you have no clue HOW this story is going to end, so keep your little mind chugging and stop asking silly, petty questions. It will all be revealed. In time. Mwhaha- Mwhahahahaa- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
~(~)~(~)~   
  
Thanks for reading this chapter. Input on that HUGE jump in relationship greatly appreciated! Oh, and I do want to let you know, that this story is close to being finished. Hah, I know, I know. Unexpected, yes, but it'll be rather surprising too. *devil smiley needed* Oh, wouldn't it be _awful_ if they were stuck in that time forebber? :P You know I wouldn't do that…. Or do you?   
  
Thanks and don't forget, guys, **review**! I know you be reading, I'm on 32 peoples' favorite authors list, and I know that about 3 of them actually review! :P   
  
  
Love,   
DRC 


	7. Chapter Five: Damsel In Distress

AN: I am sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I went on holiday to Las Vegas and found no time to write except when my sister was showering and my dad and brother were golfing and my mom was in the hotel's gym…. Lol. Hoping you will forgive me and read this chapter too! :) And, as your New Year's present bonus, I wrote another one-shot fic for ya which will be put up soon. :D Aren't y'all just lucky?!

*clerical error in last update: it was not chapter five, 'twas other half of chapter four* 

Chapter 5 (really): Damsel In Distress

_Last time…_

_She sat at a mahogany desk, opening the golden bound book. Instantly a white light enveloped her and the pages began to flip rapidly, blown by an imaginary ice-cold wind.   
  
She was engulfed. She was in another world. Again. _

~*~

Hermione's mind flashed as a series of bright white lights blinked on and off. She was in pitch black darkness, warm and comfortably floating in this not-quite delirium. Taking a deep breath, she noted that she had stopped in her travels. 

"HER-MIIIIII-ONE!!!!!" someone shouted. It sounded like Ron…. 

"HERMIONE ARE YOU THERE?!" Harry called even louder. "WE CAN'T GO WHEREVER YOU ARE AND YOU KNOW THAT!!!" 

Hermione tried to float her way through the air, crazily paddling like she was swimming. Just as she opened her mouth to shout for help, the icy air blew, catching her voice before it even left her mouth. Thrown rapidly backwards, she shut her eyes tightly. 

Where would she end up now? How could she have been so close to present time, and yet now be so far? Pouting and letting out a sigh of disappointment, Hermione allowed herself to be hurled through the skies, into a parallel dimension. 

~*~

Draco sat in a very comfortable chair, as uncomfortable as ever. "I really think she might have got lost on the way…"

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, it is quite all right for us to reschedule this meeting for another time. I see no profit without your wife present," Headmistress O'Hara said stubbornly.

"I'll have none of that, we need to put your expenses into a newer system of accounting and maybe see if anything can be saved," Draco said charmingly. "Honestly, I don't know _what_ could be keeping her so long…"

"Sir, it is surely not eminent that we have this meeting today!" she insisted, getting up from her chair and nodding toward the door. 

"No! I mean, no, please just let me go and check on my wife briefly. Then we shall proceed with the meeting." Draco stated in a voice that left no arguing. 

"Yes, I think that would be sufficient…" the headmistress said flimsily, pouting and waving her hand toward the door. "Go, be quick as ye must!"

"Thankye, Miss, I'll be right back." Draco nodded and briskly walked out of the door, keeping his composure. As soon as the door closed, though, he ran as fast he could to their living quarters. Hermione was too smart to get lost, he admitted. He also admitted that he was just a bit worried. She was probably sick or something, right? 

Throwing open the door and seeing no one there, he let out a few choice words before slamming the door shut. The library? He ran there and flung open the door. The place was much too big to search all by himself. "Y'know what? Screw it, she can come if she wants," he mumbled before running back to O'Hara's office. 

"Did ye find her?" she asked curiously, flipping through a golden colored book. 

"Yes, she's taken a bit of illness at the moment," he resided with a sad smile. "Wish she had told me sooner she was not feeling up to the meeting…"

"Oh, that's quite fine with me," Headmistress O'Hara said, smiling like a cat.  

"Right, so I was thinking about your financial situation here at Tessetta and I was boggled by the mistakes in your record keeping and such…" 

~*~

Hermione hit the ground with a soft thud, gently placed on some grass. "Prophecies and Predictions 1985-1995 presents to you the honest truth in this Wizarding World, passed down through centuries of Seers, we have collected the prophecies and predictions themselves, so please enjoy," a warm voice came from the clear, blue sky. 

Hermione jumped in shock, and looked around, wondering where she should soon be seeing the reenactments of predictions.

Suddenly, leaping to vision before her eyes, she saw a four-poster bed much like her own, except with Slytherin green hangings. A boy was in the bed, jerking around, and crying out. "Father, please, don't hurt mother—Ow!" he shouted, tears dripping down his face.

Hermione ventured forward to get a better look. He had silvery hair, but other than that, she couldn't make out his facial features, the prediction was too unclear. "DON'T KILL HER, FATHER, PLEASE!!!" he shrieked, cuts and scratches materializing on his face. 

There was a spinning and the boy awoke from his dream apparently, as he slowly got out of the bed and made his way a few feet toward Hermione, where a window was slowly materializing. The boys face was blurred, but Hermione was strangely reminded of Draco.

Looking out the window to what appeared to be a night sky, the boy nodded solemnly to himself. "By the power and light of the stars, I shall avenge my mother, my biological mother; the truth will be revealed and soon," he whispered, wiping blood and tears from his face. 

  
"Nineteen ninety-seven," was the final word from his mouth but in the voice of the announcer. 

"But, how—?!" Hermione began, a little scared. But before she could finish there was a whirlwind, and the scene changed on her again. A little girl no more than four reached out of the same window, and fell out, something invisible grabbing her. She shrieked and cried for someone, the name Hermione was unable to make out. 

There was a whisper of _Avada Kedavra_ and the soft thud of 30 pounds of a little body hitting the mud. 

"Nineteen eighty-five, summary: young Miss Angel Malfoy is born, and nineteen ninety she is murdered." The voice monotonously droned on. Hermione's throat clenched at this information. Was there more to Draco than she had expected? Had she misjudged his character? Had—

"I have seen enough," she stated loudly, and an icy wind powerfully took her off her feet. Being pushed backward by the brutal force, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and allowed her body to be blown away. The sensation was scarier than anything she had encountered, despite the Floo Network and a few dodgy experiences with Apparation and DisApparation. Shaking her head, she curled up her body as much as she could and let herself relax as much as she could in this situation. Flashes of light began to blink, and before she knew it, she was sprawled on the floor of her and Draco's room. 

She glanced at the clock, and it read seven p.m. "Shit!"

~*~

Draco languidly laid himself down on the large bed, almost happy at his "wife"s disappearance. He finally had the bed to himself, right? Grinning ruefully, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a small doze. 

"Shit!" he was rudely, prematurely awoken. 

"What the hell!? I was just going to sleep in my large bed and _you_ have to show up. Nice of you to skiv off the meeting. But no matter, I didn't need you there anyway. What did you do? Go off for an orgy with the little leprechauns in the forest over yonder?" he sneered. 

Hermione, possessed by who knows what, leapt up and landed on top of Draco. "What in Merlin's good name are you do—"

"Draco, I didn't know, I'm so sorry for judging you before I knew everything that had happened—" Hermione said before she could stop the splurge of words coming from her mouth.

"What the—" he shouted, pushing her weight off of him. 

"Your sister, Angel, I heard about her in a prophecy book and—" Hermione said quickly, taking a sitting position on the bed, bringing her legs under her bottom. 

"What are you talking about?" Draco snapped sourly, getting off the bed. 

"There's no need to hide it, Draco," Hermione whispered, "I know it all."  
  


"You're nutters," he whispered back harshly, getting up and locking himself in the lavatory.

~*~

AN: Sorry guys, that's it for this chapter. I hated to leave y'all hanging with that cliffie from last time, so I wrote this up as fast as I possibly could. As I have been having problems in my life as of just recently, the next chapter may take a while to get up as well. Sorry, and Review to make my life a little happier….

Reviewer Reply:

_Purple Spotted Hedwig_: Glad you're enjoying, I'm having so much fun writing! :D Keep reviewing, makes me a happy cookie! 

_Meg_: I guess she did miss the meeting by quite a few hours, right? Hehe, y'all expected her to end up in another century or something, but all it was was a book-dimension… :) Thanks for the review, keep 'em coming!

_Harry's girl_: Thankies for that batch o' luck! *puts it into jar of four-leaf clovers and horseshoes* Hehe, thanks for liking, and reviewing!

_dracosgurl_chrissy_: I tried to make Draco mean, I think it was very in character for him, lol. He'll loosen up…eventually. And Hermione is just trying to open him up right now, she'll do better next chapter!

_DracoLuver2009_: Hehe, thank you! I AM evil, aren't I?! *grins devilishly* We'll get more next chapter, hopefully more controversial too.

_FieryPhoenix_: You really think that kiss wasn't too out-of-no-where? Yay! Hehe, more kisses from a poet's writings soon :P And I take longer updating because I am trying _now_  to balance this out with my life too. Balancing the stars, so to speak.

_*NeLLy*_: LOL, parties are fun! Well, the right kind anyway. Hehe, more part-ays to come… *smiles*

_AJ.D'Angelo_: I'm not mean, just evil or devilish….. lol. This chapter didn't leave y'all too meanishly. :P …at least I don't think. Ended abruptly… 

_loner_: Right. I never said I was going to delete this! I'd never. Unless I had no plot, but this does, and I have the ending already planned out… :) Thanks for the review, and I know what you mean; some people do drop stories and it _is_ "like ew."

_Mousas_: Hehehe, I've got the chains to tie ourselves to the ff.net headquarters (if there is one). We'll just tie ourselves to the chapters with AN's only! YES! BRILLIANT! MWHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Sorry. Review review! :D

_dizzydragon_: Kisses are fun to write… *devil smiley here* And I don't think this qualified as Draco-rescuing-Hermione. Oh well. :) Review and tell me how ya liked or disliked!

_D*Chica_: I un-left you with this! Lol, bare with me on the cliffies. I was cooking up something good! Draco/Hermione as funny? I guess with this story it is, but there are others that keep it much more serious and dark. Breath of fresh air, this story is! 

That's all folks, more to come if you **review**!!!!

  
~*~_Nurse_~*~__


	8. Chapter Six: He's Tearing You Apart

**AN:** This story is _finally_ starting to draw to a close! :) I know it may not seem like it, but it's actually getting there. I've decided not to dwell on the story longer than necessary. I've cut about five chapters from the story, taking superfluous events out from my story-line. Hopefully you'll all love me for it… Hopefully. :P I'd say from here, about two or three more chapters (including this). It'll end pretty abruptly, but it shall not make y'all upset—I hope not! Lol, so let me stop my pointless ramble, and let YOU start ya reading!   
  
**Chapter Six:** Tearing You Apart   
  
Hermione sat on the bed, staring at the door to the lavatory. Was he in denial? Did she accidentally say something she ought not to have said so soon? Hermione turned her face, looking to the window. The sky was darkened, portraying the night as well as it ever had. But, alas, there were no stars. Confused by this, Hermione slowly got up and repositioned herself on the window sill.   
  
The sky was black, no stars, and no moon visible. What was the matter with the night sky? Did Tessetta have some sort of curse put upon it or something?? Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, leaning out the window after opening it to let in a warm breeze swirl around her.   
  
"Was that…?" she mumbled to herself, getting up on the window sill and standing up in the window (the windows were quite big). She reached out in the night air, to grab nothingness. Losing her balance, she fell carelessly from the window sill. Falling, falling, falling… She felt the wind gasping to try to grasp her in its warm embrace, but failing. She flailed and turned to face the sky. If she were to die, she might as well die looking up into a sky that wasn't quite true to its self.   
  
The last thing she saw was a blood-red color flashing before her.   
  
~*~   
  
"HER EYES! THEY MOVED!" a shout came.   
  
"They're lifeless again!" another frantic scream replied.   
  
"What do you think she's done to do this…?" a calm voice asked in the background.   
  
"I can't believe no one caught her unresponsive…" a Scottish voice said sadly, sounding close to tears.   
  
"We… we may not be able to…" another woman said, but could not finish for she had broken down in cries.   
  
~*~   
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and looked up. She was back with Draco in her room, and there was a warm candlelight spread about the room. She was paralyzed, it seemed, under intense wraps on her legs. Also, the duvet was pulled securely around her, adding to her comfort and warmth.   
  
She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. _What happened?_   
  
"She be awake, sir!" an Irish lass that looked like Ginny said in a rushed voice above a whisper.   
  
"Oh, dear!" another girl with black hair and black eyes said. Her face was a sheet of white, and her presence scared Hermione. To Hermione, the girl looked like the angel of death…   
  
"Back away, please," Draco's careless voice said silkily. Both girls sullenly sulked out of the room, arguing to each other about who would have gotten Hermione if she hadn't awoken.   
  
Confused, Hermione tried to turn her head toward Draco. "What….?"   
  
"Dear, rest for now, you've had quite the night," Draco said soothingly, bending down and giving Hermione a kiss that had her forgetting what she had ever thought of the boy. Nodding without any qualm, she shut her eyes and sleep washed over her.   
  
~*~   
  
"But I want _answers_, Draco Malfoy!" she shouted, throwing the sheets off her mangled body.   
  
"Well, _I_ don't have them for you!" he yelled back, resigned. He let out a heavy sigh and sat down, head in his hands. "Do you have any idea how scary it is to watch you fall right out of the window? Like… Like some rag doll! Honestly, where are your _brains_!?"   
  
"I…" Hermione stopped, speechless. "I can't remember anything at all… I just remember seeing the sky, and then it turned red right before my eyes, and there were screams."   
  
"We didn't find you down in the rose gardens until morning, Hermione," Draco said. "We never screamed. The whole castle was sleeping, and Headmistress O'Hara came with five handmaidens. We picked through the entire mass of a garden and Jenny found you half-dead under some dead red roses… But we never screamed anything. Just called your name a few times."   
  
"But…" Hermione let out an aggravated noise, before slowly hobbling out of bed and slamming the lavatory door shut. Sitting there, she summoned Michelle and Brianna for her bath.   
  
Moments later, she eased herself into a strawberry field of warm water. Everything in this place was getting weirder and weirder. Tessetta, Ireland, seemed so odd now. Things weren't adding up, but Hermione couldn't exactly put her finger on it.   
  
Sinking further under the bubbles, she shut her eyes and a flash of a scene appeared before her. The thatched stone roof turned into an immaculate wooden beamed ceiling and Hermione found herself on a flat bed of white.   
  
Then she sat up quickly. And was back in the same tub/ basin and shivering. Shaking her head, she finished her bathing as quickly as she could.   
  
~*~   
  
"Would ye like me to read ya a story, Miss?" Michelle asked, patting the bed with a smile. "I gots a real good one about the man who lives on the hill over yonder!"   
  
"I guess a story would settle me a bit…" Hermione smiled amiably, touching the wraps on her neck gently and gingerly.   
  
"Oh, great…" Michelle's eyes turned deviously toward the window as she lowered the torches. The flickering firelight cast shadows across the girls' faces.   
  
"The hermit man over yonder, do ye know of 'im?" Michelle asked first. Hermione shook her head, pulling the covers up around her closer. "Well, he lives out pas' the Tessetta Forest boundaries. Righ' abou' where the hill starts, too. An' he's a young lad supposedly, but no one's ever seen him and lived to tell…. He takes all 'is trespassers and enslaves them. Usin' some black magick to change them into servants of 'is… Dirty ole fool, 'e is. But, now, for the story.   
  
"'T'all 'appened a bit after the huge Tessetta grand openin'. Yes, I remember as if it 'twere yesteryear. 'The old man is beastly,' they say. 'He has hair all over him,' they tells us…." Michelle went on telling a horrifying tale of beastly disappearance, leaving behind only blood trails into the hermit's territory.   
  
By the time she finished, Hermione had drifted into an unfit sleep, scared of the man "just over yonder." But Michelle smiled, winked towards Draco, and got up to tend to the cuts on Hermione's neck.   
  
"Thank you, Michelle," Draco said quietly, sitting in the bed to Hermione's other side.   
  
"It's all me pleasure, Sir," she replied, smiling demurely.   
  
"I just wish I had been able to prevent her from whatever she was thinking she was doing…" Draco said bitterly, pulling down the sheets and preparing his side of the bed without making it look like his side of the bed. Michelle nodded sympathetically, getting up and heading out of the door.   
  
"Good night, Master Malfoy," she said, swaggering her hips slightly as she walked away. "If there is anything I can do for you… Anything at all…. Just let me know."   
  
Draco nodded, feeling a particular pull in his stomach. "I'll do that," he said coldly.   
  
She shut the door, a strange softness coming within the clicking shut of the wood.   
  
~*~   
  
Hermione awoke with a sudden jerk of her leg. She took in some fresh air, and felt a weight on her chest. She looked down as best she could, noting Draco's head was resting on her. "Great…" she sighed, knowing how immobile she now was.   
  
She took the time to admire the comfort of her bed, and the chirping of the birds outside. Taking a deep breath of Irish air, she slowly reached a hand up to her neck. Man, that was a bad fall. Pondering over this for a few moments, she felt great relief when Draco awoke with a stir.   
  
He sat up, stretching languidly. "Good morning," he said, smirking. "Did you sleep well?"   
  
"It could have been better," Hermione said quirking an eyebrow. Draco's smirk merely deepened as he got up.   
  
"I believe I have an appointment today with the Head of Accounting," he mumbled, flicking his wand to change his clothing. "I think I'll tell them the truth…"   
  
"As opposed to…?" Hermione asked, trying to sit up properly on the bed.   
  
"As opposed to lying through my teeth. I think I like Tessetta. It should be saved," he said too honestly.   
  
"Right," she replied, narrowing her eyes. "Have… fun."   
  
"Good bye, _dearest_," he said before Apparating off to wherever the office of Accounting was.   
  
Hermione fell back deeper into the down mattress, closing her eyes and savoring the sleep and laziness she was giving in to.   
  
~*~   
  
AN: I know *dodges rotten fruits* too short. Well, actually not really. Just about 500 more words would have satiated y'all's tastes. But I can't possibly write anymore. *deep breath* Well, I'm sorry for the lack of updating, please don't hurt me! I am swamped with work. And I have finals this week. I'll try super-hard to get up a chapter a-sap. :) Righty-o, mates! Let's get these replies out to ya!   
  
**Reviewer Replies:**   
  
_SycoCallie_: MWHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry. *goes to sit in corner* This was too short too. :( I vill vork harder! AYAYAYAYAYAY! Kata: Warrior Princess 3! Lol, just review. Or else. *cracks knuckles menacingly*   
  
_Meg_: Yes, the book dimension was indeed a twist, non? Eh, I thought I'd be evil and let y'all think she was in the stone age or something equally worse. :P You like this chapter, riiiight?   
  
_D*Chica_: I'm keepin' 'em comin'! Hehe, glad you review and like! :D   
  
_dracosgurl_chrissy_: Maybe reread last chapter, it was a prophecy book. Check it again, lol, it basically states that it is a prophecy tome. :) Thanks for waiting, it's been tough through this all… Lol.   
  
_*Nelly*_: Yay! Partay! WOOO! Yeah, sucks for Draco, huh? :P Hey, I can't help it. I love torturing my characters. Read my one-shots. :P Thanks for da review! Makes me happy!! CHOCOLATE AND BAILEY'S FOR EVERYONE!!!!   
  
_Weruca_: Yes, the ending is SOON! I'm running out of things to improve on, the end is inevitable. And in the near future. :) So thankye for your kind words, and don't forget to review again! Hehe.   
  
_Mousas_: Language, missy! :P Eh, it could have been his father… Me no tell-y. :P I'm so evil. You can wait. The Big Revelation is soon to come! Don't forget to review!!! :)   
  
_drakey-lover_: Okay, the book was titled Prophecies. So, it showed her in its book dimension (quite like the Riddle diary) prophecies. For some mysterious reason *wink* it showed Hermione Draco's own prophecies and what they entailed…. Thanks for reviewing! :)   
  
_dizzydragon_: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ATTACK OF THE FANGIRLS! EEP! *buried under heaps of Draco-mail and requests for Draco-Services* Meep! Lol, thanks for the review!   
  
_Sirius Black11_: Thanks for reviewing, the input makes me happy and write more! Weeee! Review again!   
  
~*~   
  
**Y'all heard that! Git!!! Review! And hit that _lavender/blue_ button pour moi!**


	9. Chapter Seven: Do you even realize!

AN: God, guys, I'm so sorry. First off finals were a kick in the arse for me. Secondly, I got really busy and my life sort of dipped into Le Noir Zone. Horrible. Blah, then I just became very busy. I realize I'm not doing how I want to do in school! UGH! But I'll get there eventually…   
  
  
Chapter Seven: Do you even realize?!   
  
  
Hermione felt very drowsy. Assessing her state of being, she came to three conclusions. One of those conclusions was: What was she doing in bed? She had been taking a bath just seconds ago… The second conclusion was that it was much colder than Tessetta had been, and it sounded as if it were raining. The third conclusion that she ever-so-smartly made was that _hello!?_ she was wearing a papery-white hospital gown.   
  
  
She lifted her heavy eyelids; they felt as heavy as two-ton irons. Staring up through her eyelashes, she took a deep breath. Her ribcage protested and her lungs didn't feel as if oxygen was vital anymore. Through her quarter-open eyes, she peered upward. It was not a thatched roof she gazed upon, but sharply-cut stones. Blinking very slowly, her stoic heartbeat sped up just a little. Where was she?   
  
  
That's when she heard it. She felt it, too.   
  
  
Another presence. Someone was sitting next to her, in the shadows. She would have moved her head to see, but for some reason she felt so tired… Hermione perked her ears and listened.   
  
  
"—I… I don't know why, either. But every time I fall asleep, I see you. But you aren't you, Hermione," a whisper came to her. "You're different. You're dressed like some flawless Victorian lady. You run to me, Hermione… You run toward me through a grassy field, calling for me. You tell me to help you… But I just don't know how. You probably can't even hear me, I know. But I'm worried."   
  
  
There was a pause, and Hermione shut her eyes. Who was that? The voice was so familiar, but since it was only a whisper she couldn't be sure. "… I just wouldn't know what I would do if you never came back. It's so weird what happened…" he trailed off with a heaving sigh. Hermione tried to say something, anything, but her vocal cords were pained and not working.   
  
  
He stopped abruptly, and the room became too silent. Hermione shuddered, and tried to keep her eyes open. If she never came back? Where had she been?! But it was too late, as the mystery orator got up from his chair, and slipped further into the darkness. But before he could leave her life forever, she caught a shining of white-gold by the door.   
  
  
"I swear, Albus, nothing like this has _ever_ happened before! How could she just… I mean, it's ridiculous. Honestly!" Madam Pomfrey's voice rang.   
  
  
"I had an inkling something like this would happen," the headmaster's voice confirmed in his sagacious way. "But not to Ms. Granger, she seems so unlike the prophecies and tomes and… Ah, well, at least she is not dead." He chuckled softly, but Hermione could sense the school nurse's blood boiling.   
  
  
"Albus Dumbledore!" Pomfrey shouted. "This is no time to joke, Headmaster! Your most intelligent student is… is… is just sitting in that hospital bed like some… pixelated vegetable!"   
  
  
"Now, now, Poppy," Dumbledore soothed. "I am sure even now she is gaining recovery."   
  
  
"Albus," Pomfrey chided in a knowing manner. "She's been in a 'comeo-tooose' state, as Muggles say. For the past _six months_, she has done nothing."   
  
  
"Let us not loose faith, Poppy. Speaking of, shall we check up on her now?" There was a creak, and a door opened. Hermione strained herself to keep her eyes open.   
  
  
A soft igniting spell was whispered and the torches slowly glowed as they lit with fire. Soft padding of feet and the shuffle of robes seemed magnified to Hermione's ears. Suddenly, a white beard came into her field of vision.   
  
  
"Poppy? I think you should come and take a look at this," Dumbledore said quietly, his beard moving up and down slightly with his jaw.   
  
  
Madame Pomfrey's head came into view and she let out a small shriek. "She's awake!!"   
  
  
"Yes, at least, it would appear so." The old man smiled softly and backed out of her view.   
  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled around the room, grabbing elixirs and different bottles. Hermione's mind spun. What had really happened? Did she come back from Ireland already?   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
She couldn't believe her ears. "So you're telling me that in September I went to bed and some weird magical reaction overtook my body? You're telling me nothing really happened save for the fact that I sat in the Infirmary like a vegetable for over six months? You're telling me that I was in risk of losing my life due to magic in my body gone wrong?"   
  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," the headmaster nodded sympathetically. "Everyone was so worried about you. The very morning you did not come down to breakfast, Harry and Ron called up to your dormitory. But they could not get up the stairs, being boys… It appeared that you had simply taken ill, but they would not give up so easily. Alas, Ginny came down and was sent back up to get you. But… Well, you do know the story, I presume."   
  
  
"Yes… Yes, I do. Thank you very much, professor, for all of your work and help." Hermione said, taking all of this in. Tessetta never happened. How could she ever possibly grasp that what she had with the enemy… It was all a figment of her imagination on a magically-induced high! Hermione stood up to leave the headmaster's office. This was all very hard to grasp.   
  
  
It had been five weeks since she had awoken from that nightmare dimension. If it could be called a nightmare, at least. She was very anxious to know why she was in the Infirmary, but Dumbledore had insisted on keeping the whole thing under wraps. Dumbeldore was always so silly and secretive, she had decided.   
  
  
It had been the longest six weeks of her life. Each minute, she wanted to see the school. Each second, her thoughts were on why she was here instead of _there_. And the fact that Madam Pomfrey watched over her like a hawk didn't help her situation. She was gagged with elixirs and potions and healing concoctions. But alas, she was released.   
  
  
Walking through the halls back to her dormitory, Hermione stopped. An unknown emotion flashed across her face, before she frowned quickly with deep thought. _Why do I feel so hollow inside?_ She asked herself this, and quickly stalked off into Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
AN: Again, I am SOOOO sorry. I'd love y'all if you took the time to review. Forever. :)   
  
  
Reviewer Replies:   
  
  
**Syco:** bah. You don't count as a reviewer. :P   
  
  
**Kou Shon'u:** Yes, very strange indeed. Hehe, but I guess this chapter clears some things up for everyone, right?   
  
  
**FieryPhoenix:** Haha, I know. This one isn't nearly as long as my other fanfic was. But it'll be better this way, promise! And I see maybe two or three more chapters left. :)   
  
  
***Nelly*:** Make what you will of Hermione's fall, lol. This chapter changed things around a lot, non?   
  
  
**Meg:** Falling really is interesting. Hm. Heh, not that I'm suicidal or anything…… *shifty eyed* :P   
  
  
**dizzydragon:** I know, endings are so sad! Bittersweet. But it isn't over with just yet. ;)   
  
  
**D*Chica:** I suppose I've lost your reading forever now, right? *sigh sigh* Life got the best of me, but I'll try not to let it happen too much.   
  
  
**dracosgurl_chrissy:** Yes, it all was very strange last chapter. I mean… Draco? Caring? Hah!! :P   
  
  
**drakey-lover:** Heh, hold onto that chair. I don't want to be sued over any falls, now! :P I'm so ashamed as a writer, lol. I never update nearly as much as I should…   
  
  
Thanks, and again, two more chapters left most likely! :)   
  
  
~*Noodles and Prunes*~ 


	10. Chapter Eight: The Real Sound of Silence

AN: Maybe I was unclear in my last chapter. But I did say it over a bazillion times… Lol, so reread, y'all!! Maybe just reread the whole story. There are key happenings in previous chapters foreshadowing to this. Sorry for being such a bad author. *hides in shame* I know I should update a lot more frequently. But only now do I have my homework situation under control. :)   
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Real Sound of Silence   
  
  
Hermione felt like everything she once knew was just… gone. Was this a dream, even? How could she ever know again? Who was she to say she knew fantasy from reality? Everyone in the school noted a mysterious change in the smart witch. Her hair's curl was more spirally, reminding them of an old-fashioned look. Her eyes were more calm and shadowy. Even her skin seemed paler and more porcelain. And most of the boys noticed that the way she held herself was very much different. She seemed more _womanly_; at least that's what they had pinned it to.   
  
  
"Hermione, where're you going?" Harry called as she carefully descended down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
  
"Wherever the night so takes me," she replied casually. This earned some curious glances from her fellow Gryffindors.   
  
  
"C'mere a sec, 'Mione," Ron said, not trying to sound too demanding. Hermione looked over at her two friends, almost annoyed with their barking commands and hindrances. "It'll only take a second," Ron restated, trying to bring more optimism to her disheartened eyes.   
  
  
"What is it?" she asked, sitting on the plush couch with a bored look. The boys looked to each other, communicating with their eyes, and then both looked back at her. In an instant, a sinking feeling came to her stomach. "Honestly, guys," she said, almost pleading.   
  
  
"Hermione, you've changed," Harry said gently. "I don't know why or how, but we don't like this change." "Yeah, 'Mione," Ron joined in. "It's like we don't even know who you are anymore. You never talk to us, and you're always disappearing on those long walks. 'Wherever the night takes you,' or some bullock."   
  
  
"Boys," Hermione started with a motherly tone. "I'm just sorting through some things right now. It's been hard for me, and you two know it! So, why don't you lay off my case for a while, and just let me be _me_!" she boiled, temper rising. _Always clinging…_ Standing abruptly, she gave the two a withering look before marching through the portrait hole and out into the dark hallways.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
"Any way the wind blows," she whispered, solemnly walking through the maze of stone hallways. Shutting her eyes lightly, she savored the soothing sound of silence. "I don't think I could ever hear such beauty as I do right now."   
  
  
Strutting down the halls, she contemplated on her course of action this lovely night. Taking a sharp left, she descended cautiously down a moving staircase, not bothering to completely stop in her tracks as it swung to the right. Eyes cast upward toward the millions of staircases, she took her last step off of the stairs, miraculously having stopped on the next corridor. Passing the Great Hall, she slipped silently past the shadows.   
  
  
As she approached the great oak-wood entrance doors, she paused. She could have sworn those gargantuan doors just clicked as if closing. Holding her breath, she narrowed her eyes, scanning the Entrance Hall thoroughly. Putting one foot forward, she stepped out of the shadow she had situated herself in. Hermione took a deep breath, noting the empty hallway.   
  
  
Quickly and steadfastly, Hermione pushed open the doors and slipped outside onto the grounds. The frigid night air hit her bare arms like a tidal wave. With shock, she held her arms and eventually pulled on her black school cardigan. She took a hesitant step out onto the cold, grassy grounds.   
  
  
Hermione noted that wearing her high-heeled, black dress shoes was not a wise choice, and maybe she should have settled for Muggle jeans instead of her pleated school skirt. Nonetheless, the moonlight shone iridescently, seemingly white yet falling upon the ground and trees in timid shades of black, grey, and blue.   
  
  
Casting her eyes upon the glassy surface of the lake, Hermione took a few steps forward. The slope of the hill down to the lake was very slight, but she was mesmerized by the scenery surrounding her; every small change seemed to leap out of the night before her. The grass beneath her pointed shoes was coated, untouched with sparkling midnight dews.   
  
  
Solitary, Hermione spun around in circles as she made her way toward the lakeshore. Feeling on fire, she kicked off her shoes, almost dancing down the invisible pathway full of twirls and twists like a siren or night nymph.   
  
  
Eyes shut and face turned toward the high moon, she enjoyed the cold air on her skin and the numbing, moist grass beneath her toes. She stopped abruptly in her path, and opened her eyes. Her heart stopped, and she swallowed the crisp air. Just meters before her stood the silhouette of an angel, halo of white surrounding his head. Slowly walking toward him, she waited behind him, observing. He stood, staring out at the lake and the skies, as if hypnotized by thoughts he could not stop.   
  
  
Reaching out tentatively, she clasped his hand in hers. He jumped, startled. "Draco?" she whispered apprehensively.   
  
  
"What do you want? What're you doing here?" he asked, almost looking anxious. She just looked up at his mercurial gray eyes, blinking slowly.   
  
  
"Don't tell me, please," she started quietly. "I've seen you all these nights, Draco. You were with me, we were somewhat happy. It was beautiful, don't you remember? The grass, the air, the people… Lavish, we lived. But I quite enjoyed it. Every kiss you blessed me with… Can you tell me you do not remember?" She looked up at his eyes, thinking of all her time in Tessetta.   
  
  
He gave no reply, so she continued ruthlessly. "It's a law of simple chemistry, Draco. Opposites attract, and we were so perfect. You gave me a part of you that you won't let anyone see. Remember, Angel? I know, Draco. It's okay. You don't have to hide anything anymore. I remember, and no one can take that from me, Draco."   
  
  
She paused once more, and he swallowed hard.   
  
  
"Don't you remember?" she asked, her voice strung with tears her eyes wouldn't let fall.   
  
  
"You were delusional and under influence of heavy magical help," he said softly. "I don't know what you think you did this whole time, but in reality from the moment you came to Hogwarts… You were just in a hospital bed. Like… a vegetable."   
  
  
"You _have_ to have _some_ clue as to what I'm talking about," she whined. "Honestly! It was so much!"   
  
  
"Listen, I have no idea in the slightest way, shape, or form…" he stated flatly, pulling his hand from her grasp gently. He studied the lake once more, and silence ensued the conversation.   
  
  
"I loved you, though," she whispered, breath hitching in her chest. "You don't think I did?"   
  
  
The night air stilled, and the stars froze in their twinkling. The waves on the lake no longer rippled, and the monsters of the Forbidden Forest calmed.   
  
  
Silence erupted. And this time it was different. The sound was deafening to her ears.   
  
  
She took an audible, shaky breath, and took a step away. It was as if Draco sensed her realization, because he turned to her, looking ashamed. "Hermione, I'm so—"   
  
  
"Sorry? Embarrassed? Regretful? Well, what's new? It's like a cheap movie or something. Girl goes crazy! Girl gives heart away! Girl gets shot down! Girl dies!" as she said this, she backed up more and more. Away from him. Away from the epitome of all evil. Away from—but that's when it happened.   
  
  
Hermione's foot lodged on a small pebble. She lost her balance and, looking so small and fragile, fell. The moment slowed down forever. Her wild, flailing arms and body crashing down to the rocky lake.   
  
  
Sure, it would have just been a small fall.   
  
  
If she hadn't been standing on a cliff that was unnoticeable due to the water.   
  
  
If she hadn't landed on that sharp protruding rock.   
  
  
If she hadn't instantly felt painful death strangle all life from her heart.   
  
  
If it hadn't ended all right then and there.   
  
  
But who was to say that this wasn't a dream, too? Who was to say that this indeed was reality and everything else was just a dream?   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**AN**: Ta-da!!! This was it. The end!!! YAY! *does ending-dance* I hope you all enjoyed this story, I felt it was pretty wild and unreal. But it does enforce that whole DreamWorld thing… I mean, we could be dreaming RIGHT now… Spooky. Lol.   
  
  
Anyway, leave me a review. I'll love you! FOREVER!!!!!!!! Haha. Okay.   
  
  
So, there that is! I may be coming out with another story soon called Siren's Song/Cry/Call. But I want to make sure I have written three chapters plus prologue before I post, because I hate to make everyone wait forever. That's always so annoying and I hate authors that do that (I guess I'm a hypocrite.. haha).   
  
  
**FieryPhoenix**: Yes, I know I left a lot of things hanging. But that was my choice as an author, and it's my style. The voice could have very well been another dream or illusion. The point of the story was when all logic and reality fails, (Hermione always being one to fall on reason and realism). So, in conclusion: 1. Everything you've read up until the last chapter (or two) was just a dream. 2. The mystery voice/person could have been a dream too. 3. I'm crazy and I don't blame anyone for sending me to the nut house!   
  
  
**D* Chica**: Thanks for reviewing, you really helped me through this entire story! :)   
  
  
**dracosgurl_chrissy**: I'm sure you were positive that person had to be Draco, but it wasn't! Haha, sorry. I contemplated a lot while writing that person, whether I should make it… Snape, Sirius From the Dead!, Remus, Harry, Ron, Draco, or any other living or dead male from HP Universe. But in the end, I kept him left out. Because I believed that he was just a figment of the imagination, something to aid to Hermione's growing insanity…. Thanks for the reviews, I love to see my readers' thoughts!   
  
  
**pencil_gal**: Exhilerating? Wow, thanks a lot! That's a new one… :) Thanks for reading my utter insanity, and thanks for taking the time to review it!   
  
  
***NELLY***: IT'S A-OKAY! CAPS LOCK IS FUN!!!! I HOPE YOU BELIEVE NOW! Lol, yes, this story was pretty wacky. Hehe. Party time yet?   
  
  
**Tickled_Pink89**: Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters! That was really generous of you! :) I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you take time to review this (the last chapter is this one!).   
  
  
**SycoCallie**: Just as long as I hit 100 reviews… Hehe. Thanks for all the help and beta'ing and all that jazz. ;) Good luck on all yer stories and such…   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
As I quote a Porky:   
  
  
Th-Th-Th-That's all folks!   
  
  
(PS: REVIEW! Lol) 


End file.
